Someone Has to Play the Bad Guy
by YYLoverGirl1
Summary: What would happen if the nations were forced to fight against each other? Taking inspiration from the Paint it White movie, I turned one nation against the other nations and see what happens as this villain fights the good guys.
1. Chapter 1: Where It All Begins

**This is my first story that I have ever posted on FanFiction and I hope you all enjoy this story. My idea for this story came after watching the Hetalia movie Paint it White and I always thought what would happen if there was an actual bad guy. Plus, not all of the nations were involved in the actual movie and I would (and hope) write how the other characters would interact with each other. I hope that some of them don't act too OOC. At the beginning I didn't feel too confident with my writing ability, but of my friends on FF, Tanglepelt, helped me out to encourage writing.**

**Welcome!**

* * *

Austria stared down at his piano. The nation of great elegance and poise created gorgeous sounds of Chopin that would make any person listen to its glorious melody. His wife, on the other-hand, took care of the usual mundane household labors, which consisted of washing dishes, cleaning, and laundry. It was a normal day no more, no less. Austria reminisced when he struggled to write what he believed was an abstract piece of music glory, a bon bon dance of all things.

One of his servants came in with a letter gripped in his hand and shook nervously. "Uh, sir, I have a letter for you."

Austria's face perked up with delightfulness. "Well who is from then?"

His servant continued to shake nervously and his face started to sweat. "I'm sorry to say this, but this letter is from, I hate to say, Mr. Russia."

Austria stopped right where he sat and his face froze. _Why Russia? Isn't he usually trying to get other nations to become one with him? I know I'm not usually scared of him, but why this time?_

He opened the casing and read the letter as it stated:

_Mr. Austria, I require your great talent and skills to play at a party for General Winter. Usually, I wouldn't ask you so casually, but I must if you ever want to play again. If you don't, I will let all of the other nations know how terrible of a Piano Man you are._

_Thank you, and remember to write back promptly._

_Russia_

His whole body quivered in fear and anxiety for his honour and sanity knowing what Russia could do to him as how Russia oppressed the Baltic nations. "That fool! The rest of the nations do actually know that I am the best pianist out there. Fine, rather than worrying about my pride, I'll play for his stupid party."

He gathered up a quill, pen, a bottle of ink, and a piece of paper. He set the piece of paper down and attempted to write the letter. His heart pounded faster, and droplets of sweat drenched his face. He tried to wipe it off with his scarf, but passed out while he knocked over the bottle of ink.

Hungary heard this and ran to her fallen husband, confused while the ink droplets stained the antique carpet. "What kind of crash was that?" She shook him gently, becoming worried. "Are you okay? Please respond!"

She tried to feel for a pulse, but it was barely there. Prussia, while he was outside of Austria's house, heard all of the commotion and let himself in.

As always, Prussia entered any room with a sneer on his face and a loud, boisterous voice. "Hey Austria, are you still having difficulty controlling Silesia?"

This kind of mockery didn't exactly help Hungary's life-threatening situation. Instead, he decided to lend a hand. "Here, let me help you out."

As soon as the albino scarcely touched Austria, a dark black aura encased him. This black aura consumed him, and the pain caused him to scream like a madman. Austria heard Prussia's scream, and instantaneously, his pulse raced and he stood up, dazed by Prussia's appearance.

Prussia's voice became dark, like a serial killer, and his outfit turned into pitch black. "All of you, no the whole world, will become isolated like I always am. Not even my own brother gave a damn about me. His friends and you can all become a part of my world." Black angel-like wings bursted from his back and he darted through a window into the dark clouds.

Austria and Hungary looked at each other in distress, but knew what to do. Both of them started to send out letters to the other countries. Mainly to the other European nations, a few Asian nations, Canada, Cuba, and America. In the letters they stated that something terribly went wrong wrong with Prussia; with quick haste, the nations went to Austria's house for safety reasons. Within a few hours everyone got to Austria's house and, of course, confused about the situation and letter.

Austria's face was filled with remorse and he blatantly told to other nations the current situation. He turned his face away for a few seconds. "I don't know what exactly happened to Prussia, but some evil or dark presence has taken over him. I am very concerned what Prussia is capable of committing."

Germany was shocked that it would happen to his older brother. He furrowed his eyes almost angrily. "Why my older brother is something I want to find."

The piano man graciously wanted to tell the story. He turned his face back to the nations. "If you want me to explain what happened I would be happy."

The gentlemen with the big eyebrows politely asked. "Go ahead chap. We all need to hear."

Austria struggled to get the words to come out of his mouth. "I received a letter from Russia requesting him to play a concert for one of his parties."

A letter wouldn't usually cause other people to panic, but these circumstances were more than different.

The British man crossed his arms in front of his torso like a teenager. England gave Russia quite the nastiest look possible. "It must have been one of your curses that is the cause of all this misery. I swear to God it's always you in situations like these."

Russia's face became agitated and flustered with England's comment and sneer. "Why do you blame me every time something goes wrong?"

America, as usual, did not sense the mood appropriately and shouted something completely out of place. "Come on dude! You may be super creepy, but you wouldn't pull such a dirty trick like that. Except you did screw China and I over that one time, when you pulled that lever." Suddenly, for once, realization hit him. "Wait a minute, we just had to deal with those Picto aliens, that could mean something."

Germany nodded, his stern blue eyes focusing on the American nation. "I think you're right, America. Not only was our fight against them important, but their perceptions of our planet were affected. When those things jumped on me and turned me into one of them, it was extremely painful."

Latvia, skittish as usual, wrung his hands. He was almost afraid to say anything without Russia punishing him. "So what's going to happen to us?"

Estonia placed a hand on the small blond's neck in an attempt to comfort him. "I wouldn't worry until something drastic happens. Let me turn on the television and see if anything appears."

Russia and Belarus narrowed their eyes, anxiously waiting for something to happen. A news flash appeared, the anchorwoman looking serious.

"This just in: a 23 year old German woman by the name of Katarina Schmidt has just been murdered. Her body looked like either a man or an animal has slaughtered the limbs. Officers in Germany are hot on this case and trying to figure who or what butchered Ms. Schmidt. We will keep you in touch with new updates as the story progresses."

When the newswoman stepped away from the camera for a second, a shadow zoomed right past her. The glare of red eyes and albino hair filled the camera lens. "You listen to me right now, I will get what I deserve. As of right now, I will cast a spell onto the other nations. Of course I won't tell you what this spell is, but time will come for their undoing."

Germany is perplexed why his brother behaved erroneously. More than anything he wanted to find out the exact reason for his brother's actions. _Why is Prussia acting like this? This is not like him at all. He killed an innocent woman. What does he mean by this spell? If he continues this kind of behavior, will I have to kill him?_

All of the other nations look at each other confused on how to pursue, or even prosecute, Prussia's movements. Russia, with his child-like face and innocent eyes, stated something that could shatter twenty windows in a row. "Why don't we just kill him? Plain and simple, da."

Some nations shook their heads in agreement, however Canada thought otherwise. "There should be no blood shed. No violence. There's got to be another way."

Nevertheless, America threw up his arms in the air and with a sleazy stare towards his own brother. "Come on man! No violence, really? I don't think it will be that easy. That's the sissy way out of the problem."

A lightbulb went off from the British man. "Wait a tick! If what you described to me Austria is true, I can simply expel it with my dark magic. Whatever Prussia wants to use, I'll simply repel it with mine." England does have some magic spells, but would they be enough to save Prussia?

Indeed, the American nation had his bag of tricks with old-timed cliches waiting for the right disposal. "Expecto Patronum!"

England became flustered by the lazy American's stereotypes of warlocks and yelled at him angrily. "Not that kind of magic you twat. That's wizardry, I'm a warlock."

America, once again looked at England sleazily. "Doesn't make a difference for me."

With his large eyebrows furrowed, "Yes it does!"

France held his hand to his chin nervously. "Wait a second black sheep of Europe, but won't that kind of magic hurt you severely?"

Any kind of magic does have its drawbacks and if England were to be repeatedly used, it could mean his death.

The English man put his hand onto the French man's shoulder assuredly. "Don't worry my friend it shouldn't be that hard to cast a spell."

Austria adjusted his glasses and had a stern look on his face. "I think we need to split our group up into two groups. We need to spread our skills and talents across the whole world and protect the other civilians from that dæmon douche Prussia. Myself and Hungary will be the leaders. Germany, Italy, Japan, England, America, Canada, France, Romano, Spain, Greece, Sealand, China, Turkey, and Cuba, you guys will be with me in Chicago. Russia, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Poland, Sweden, Iceland, Finland, Denmark, Netherlands, Ukraine, Belarus, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Belgium, you guys will be with Hungary in Riga."

They all nodded their heads in agreement, Latvia on the other hand wasn't too exactly thrilled that Russia would be in his home country and have a good majority of the struggle there. He shook again as usual.

Austria adjusted his glasses again and looked onto the other nations. "In addition, we will need to make sure that every citizen of our nations will be safe in a warehouse. I'm counting on all of you not just to make sure that there is safety, but peace among all of us."

In his coat were fifteen airplane tickets for his group. America screamed happily. "Next stop O'Hare airport!"

* * *

**Well, I hope it wasn't too bad and I hope that it wasn't written poorly. I pretty much have most of the other chapters written out and all I'll need to do is flush it out that it's grammatically correct and vice versa. Let me know if there are any mistakes in this first chapter before Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2: Who?

**I hope so far that some of you like how this story is starting off. These next chapters might seem short or long to you, but that's how I originally planned this out.**

**ENJOY! ^_^**

* * *

The citizens were safely evacuated, but the progress moved slowly. A large portion of the citizens were transported to a major warehouse in the near suburbans of Chicago.

Canada, however, was really upset and wanted to do something about it. He wrote in a journal everyday about his feelings and the progress made. For sometime, his emotions ran wild and did not even talk to Kumachiro about them. Kumachiro meanwhile stayed with the children to play with them.

His journals mainly consisted of how Prussia caused a lot of pain and misery. _Day 1. I'm in charge of rationing and tallying our materials. I mainly deal with making sure that people have enough blankets and water bottles. Day 3. Not much has changed. Why is Prussia such a bastard? I will seriously give that guy a what for. Day 7. What now? I'm really tired of this, I know it's only been one week, but come on. Can't this end already?_ It was quite frightening how Canada isolated himself even further from the other nations.

One day, while Canada was by himself tallying as usual Cuba, who was in charge of medicine, asked, "Hey Canadia, do you need any help?"

Canada sighed like he usually did. "No, I don't think so for now, but I'll give you a holler." His face was just full of despair and agony. He even didn't look at Cuba for less then five seconds.

"Okay Canadia, you just be careful. I'm afraid to think that each passing day he is getting stronger. Just call for me and I'll come running for you." Cuba looked at Canada and left the room for a brief moment.

As of now, no other people were murdered yet. The air turned cold and sounded too quiet. A strange presence came right behind him. _It can't be him._ Prussia appeared from a shadow and stabbed Canada with a knife through his stomach. His stomach bled quit profusely from the stab and started to get dizzy. He kneeled on the ground from the loss of blood and Prussia proceeded to take the knife near Canada's jugular vein.

He leaned over Canada's back and his voice dropped to a creepy tone. "Do you think anyone gives a shit about you? No one ever cares that your around and your presence is invisible."

Canada replied nervously and shook. "It may seem like I might be 'invisible', but it's natural for that to happen to me. Even Kumachiro asks who I am. It doesn't bother me that much."

Prussia kicked him onto the ground due to Canada's inadequate response. "I didn't ask you about your dumb-ass bear!"

The scared Canadian looked up in terror and gasped for air. "What do you want from me?" All of the fear was in his hands and eyes, and trembled tremendously. Prussia pressed on Canada's back even more and his eyes leveled with Canada's. "Nothing much, just your body and power that you possess."

"Huh, what? Is my body like a vessel for you?" Canada put his hand on his chest to protect his heart. The albino walked around Canada until he was in front of him with his head cocked to the side. "Well, your emotions put your body into a state of fear and my job is simply to take them away from you." Prussia grabbed Canada by the collar of shirt and threw Canada's hand to the side like a piece of meat. He then extended his own hand into Canada's heart without any resistance. Canada screamed in agony. An ominous shadow surrounded Prussia's arm and he chanted a spell. "Canada you were invisible, I shall make your presence much stronger."

Of course China, who was in charge of food rations, heard Canada's scream.

He saw Canada with a dark orange aura heard him bantering something absurd. "I will become more noticeable and people will treat me with respect." Canada ran off into the distance and bursted through a window. China saw them together and was shocked beyond belief. He yelled in disbelief and rage. "Prussia! What have you done to Canada?"

Naturally, Prussia looked downwards at China with his eyes narrowed and laughed obnoxiously. "Haha! Nothing really. Just took away his emotions and made him my own personal servant."

China was more than ready to whip out his wok and hit Prussia a couple of times. "You sick bastard. Leave Matthew alone."

The albino man stood tall and strong with no intimidation whatsoever. "Let's go. I have had it with the elderly." China stood there and didn't move a muscle. Prussia conjured up a black portal by snapping his fingers and the two walked away swiftly.

* * *

**So did all you enjoy it? I feel really bad for Canada because even then no one recognizes him for his accomplishments and all of that. Who will be the next victims? We'll have to wait and see...**

**Please R&R! Thank you, I really appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Endowed

**Well, I think a lot of people are liking the change of events so far. Canada has taken the fall so far. So for some humor, in this story the beginning is pretty much what happened to my friend Tanglepelt (Who goes to the same college as me) and had some issues with a roommate and that's where the squabble between America and England happens.**

* * *

China traumatized by what just occurred, he ran to find America right away. As soon as he got there, he saw America and England bickering over the smallest and minute task.

"I can't believe it you git! How can you not be so considerate about garbage duty?" England angrily clenched his fist and was more than ready to give America a roundhouse or two.

"I would have taken care of it, but there has been a lot action going on. Everyone else needed my help so I'm sorry." The American presumed to eat a burger and ignored England's comments.

"Hey fat-ass, you agreed to that responsibility. A good majority of the garbage is yours. Even if I'm not there, you could have the consideration to take it out before the bugs start festering in it."

Of course, America still continued to eat the burger and talked while he ate. "Dude, don't be silly. It's not that bad really."

England was ready to pitch a wobbly, but wanted to keep his cool in front of the others. "But those damn bugs are really getting on my nerves. Quit gorging on the burgers and maybe the bugs will stop coming!"

Finally when he finished the burger, he let out a loud burp and threw away the wrapper onto the floor without any regard. "Whatevski."

England and America strangled each other as usual, France stepped in to break up the fight by grabbing their hands. "Are you two done relieving sexual tensions yet? We are in the middle of a war."

After England was strangled for a little bit, he tried to think about France's comment from the lack of oxygen. "Huh, France made an actual valid point. Plus, I need to get my arse in gear to prepare my black magic."

France ran up and flopped his body over England's and begged, in his own ways, pervertedly. "Arthur, will you please be careful? Remember, we are going to get married after all is said and done."

England was disgusted that this was the second time France wanted something along the lines of marriage. "Francis, don't try this silly rubbish on me again. It didn't work once, so don't even try me again."

Usually, most of the other nations would find this kind of relationship funny, but it appeared that France was dead serious about it this time. France wanted to show his affection towards England, but once again was denied and shoved away. "Come on, please? To make me happy, we always have fun together doing silly things like this."

The German man groaned, clenched his teeth and fists, and yelled with complete wrath. "Enough tomfoolery! Don't you France understand the severity of the situation? My brother is out on a killing rampage and you only care about if England loves you?"

The tension was tight in the air as one nation was willing to step forward and set everyone's mood straight. Japan was, indeed, the only one who stepped forward. "Guys, lets just calm down and everything will be all right. We will come up with a solution to save your brother Germany from complete utter destruction."

Even though Japan can sometimes sense the mood, his comment made Germany even more upset. "Is that supposed to make me feel any better? Don't tell me to calm down."

It was very true, a man to tell another man to calm down never works. Japan and Germany had a stare off, Germany was ready to throw a right hook at Japan, and then Italy bursted in with a pot full of spaghetti and his big adorable smile. "Come on guys. Let's take it down a notch and enjoy some pasta."

Germany stood off to the side with his hands against his thighs. He pondered to himself about his poor decisions in front of everybody. _I guess Japan has a valid point. Tensions are high enough already. I need to be calm and then we can press forward. No more rage at this point._

China didn't even get a chance to utter what happened to Canada because of the situation beforehand. So, relentlessly, the guys ate their dinner. While they ate, France was still a bit upset by Germany's remark. "I need to take a breather. I'll be outside having a glass of wine. If you need me, just yell out my name."

Japan tried to interject his opinion on safety but then France responded calmly. "Don't worry I'll have my gun, a MAS 1873 revolver, a gorgeous piece of work. And a flashlight."

The two nodded at each other and France presumed to walk around the warehouse. Japan wanted to make sure that France still understood the dangers that were near. "That's fine, but be careful."

The air was nice and cool, allowing France a good portion of his time to rethink his priorities and opinions on the current situation. _Maybe I should take Germany's advice. I was only trying to humor the situation. I guess that was inappropriate._

A burst of wind rushed through the air and it got colder. It got a little darker too. He used his flashlight, tried to find the creature that made the wind move. "Prussia are you there? Please, monsieur, you must stop now. We have been friends for sometime. Why are you acting like this?"

Prussia sneaked up on France and slashed him on the forearm with an old fashioned dagger. Before then, France was going to shoot him, but Prussia easily dodged the bullets. Prussia took France's arm and twisted it into an uncomfortable position behind his head that forced France to drop the gun.

"It's been some time my dear old friend. How's your love life going? Let me guess shitty as usual." He breathed heavily on France's neck and talked to him sinisterly.

France tried with all of his might to move, but it didn't work. "I don't care about love, the only thing about love to me is to screw with other people just for fun."

His grip became even tighter and offered a proposition that he knew France shouldn't refuse. "What would it feel like if you could truly love somebody? Not worry if they don't love you back. I can make that possible. Whoever you want to fall in love with, I will make that happen."

France gasped for a second and reconsidered that option. "Sure, it would be nice, however, in order for me to love again I must save you first. For Germany's sake."

Prussia slapped France in the face. "How dare you bring my brother into this conversation!"

While he held his hand, he twisted it around in front of France's face and France still couldn't move an inch. In addition, Prussia stepped quite hard on France's foot with heavy-duty black military combat boots.

Then he lurched his arm into France's heart and chanted another spell. "France, the first time you fall in love will be with me. I know how much that would make you happy and pleased." This spell caused France to emit a dark blue aura and he slumped over a little.

Germany heard all the commotion and everyone else came. Japan looked at Prussia as serious as ever and made a quick glance at France's position. "Please stop now." Germany had a sniper rifle in hand ready to shoot at Prussia.

All of a sudden France snatched Sealand and moved away from them for about fifteen feet. England ran, just about a meter away from France and Sealand. "France what the hell's wrong with you?"

A familiar laugh entered the room, but this was not the laugh that everybody knew. "Ohonhonhon, Now I will get the attention and desire I deserve."

"Let go of me you creep!" Sealand was quite frightened.

England ran up to sucker punch France in the stomach. "Francis, I will save you, trust me, I just need some bargain time." France released his grip on Sealand.

Canada emerged from the shadows and didn't utter a single word. America, Cuba, and England frowned in despair. America was the only one who muttered anything while England had his hands on Sealand's shoulders to protect him. "Ah dude, what's wrong with you?"

Cuba walked in front of the main crowd in order to catch Canada's attention and attempted to break the spell hovering Canada. "Canada can you hear me?"

Unfortunately, Canada and France joined Prussia as the three headed towards the shadows that dominated the warehouse. A combination of black and purple colors that could allow a raven to blend in easily. Prussia looked once over to make sure that the other nations didn't get any funny ideas for a rebellion. "Don't you dare and try to test me. You understand? If you wish to rebel, then you can rebel to your death."

* * *

**I'm a freak when it comes to weaponry and all the cool war stuff. Beforehand, I did some research on some weaponry from early to modern warfare for a lot of the characters. If any of you would like to know what kinds of weapons I mention in my chapters, just Google it and quite frankly they are extremely gorgeous and unique.**

**Now then, as far as Arthur calling France as Francis, I think that kind of formal talking occur would happen when the mood is really intimate and someone's love for another is shown.**

**Pitch a wobbly (From Enlgand of course) means to throw a fit.**

**Anyhow, let me know what you think of this chapter and R&R! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: So Much Rage

**Here it is! Now then, if you are all wondering by now, why was Canada picked? You'll see as the chapters come. When I originally came up with this story I thought, what would the circumstances be if this sort of event happened with Chibitalia and Holy Rome? Some of the next chapters will have the two interacting very similarly. This idea came around as sometimes in the anime the Chibitalia segments are sort of the intermission.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Now with France and Canada under Prussia's spell, all of a sudden Gilbird crashed through one of the window at Austria's base. The poor little bird flapped its tiny wings. A black shadow surrounded it as it did to Prussia. Its wings stiffened and black feathers appeared. Clearly, Gilbird turned into a raven. Sealand was nearby and heard the crasd, awestruck by Gilbird's appearance. He took Gilbird into his arms and cuddled him.

/

The streets of Italy were bursting to the seams with advances on architecture and artistry. This day in Italy would make Chibitalia happy even having to do Austria's tasks. Austria allowed him a day off. He walked on the sidewalks of Italy with a big, cute smile as usual. So far, the day seems pretty normal to him. While on his jog, he sees some peculiar signs of Holy Roman Empire. At first he thought it was something good, but upon closer look it was filled with something horrific.

The sign had a bounty for about 20,000 euros for the theft of one of the sacred statues from the Bonds of Legacy museum.

Chibitalia was confused why Holy Rome would do something like this. It didn't seem right at all. He asked other ordinary Italians about what happened to Holy Rome. They said that he acted oddly and became a bit more greedy than usual.

Thoughts rushed through his head worrying about if he did something wrong or if he was caught in something that wasn't his fault.

_That's not true. The Holy Roman Emprire is just as shy as I am. He could never pull such a dirty trick._

The Italians shook their heads in disagreement. Some people speculated that the Holy Roman Empire assisted in some sort of homicide or possibly worse, murder.

Chibitalia's breathing got heavier and almost to the point of hyperventilating; he teared a little. "I don't know what to do now. I'm so confused. Why? Roman Empire, I don't understand."

The little Italian weeped.

/

Sealand still cuddled Gilbird and England swiped it out Sealand's hands. Sealand was quite upset that his older brother would do something so juvenile. "That was unnecessary and it was quite rude."

The Briton apparently for some reason today was off his hinges today. "God, what the hell is wrong with all of you wankers?"

"England, dude, calm down okay. Just as Japan said, we don't need any more conflict. So far I lost my little brother and we lost France. Any of us could be the next targets." America attempted to calm the demonic flames that came from England. As America tried, it didn't help a bit.

There was still rage in the air after losing France, but losing Canada had a heavier impact. No one would usually expect such an isolated country to join Prussia. All of the other nations look at each other trying to simmer down the hot air.

Germany was the first one, to attempt, to cool down the room. "America's right. It seems that Prussia's power is a lot stronger, then we would have ever known. Canada mentioned how people would notice him better. Same thing with France, that he will get the desire he deserves. Ugh. I just don't understand it. I still want to know what he meant by the spell he said on the television."

Greece hadn't said a word yet, so he felt obliged to say something with his quiet voice. "Listen Germany. I think we all know that Prussia can be saved, but in the meantime I think we need to write a letter to Hungary's team. Where's Austria?"

Off in the distance, a German voice could be heard confirming that help was administered to someone. "Sorry, a citizen needed some of my medical assistance. Yeah, I kinda overheard you. I'll write the letter as soon as possible and as soon as I finish it we can use Gilbird the Raven to fly on over to my wife's team."

Another letter was written by Austria as before.

_Elizaveta,_

_The situation is worse than before. So far Canada and France have fallen under Prussia's spell. It appears that we will need to move quicker. Don't let your guard down for one minute. Prussia should not be taken lightly and take extreme action when necessary. As you may see, the Raven in front of you is actually Gilbird transformed. If anything happens, run back over to North America with quick haste. Prussia seems to have the ability to play on people's emotions and use them for his favor._

_Please be careful my love, Rodrich Edelstein_

Austria wrapped the letter with a dark blue ribbon and wax seal. Then slipped it into a case and tied it onto one of Gilbird the Raven's legs.

The raven moved swiftly and within two days, it got to Europe. In the meanwhile, the European nations were taking care of their tasks at hand. Gilbird the Raven flew through an open window at the warehouse in Riga and onto a chest. Hungary saw the Raven and first noticed the casing. She opened the casing and saw the familiar wax seal. Liechtenstein, who was helping Hungary with organization, saw the Raven and, of course, cuddled it in the same manner as Sealand.

Hungary walked out of the room for a couple seconds to read the letter. "I'll be right back. I need to go read the letter and we need to take a break. I can go make some lemonade for all of us."

While she stepped out of the room, Russia glanced over and saw the sixteen-year old. He formed a smirk and tried to pull out his hidden pipe. Then he slowly approached her with a face of menacing fear and Switzerland stepped in to stop Russia's assault.

"Leave my little sister alone you creep!"

Lithuania was nearby to give some advice on how to tackle this imposing communist. "You might want to rethink that."

Switzerland questioned Lithuania's advice a little. His face twisted a little. "Why?"

The Russian came up behind, smacked him in the back of the head, and knocked him out. Liechtenstein got very angry and slammed her fists into Russia's chest. "Why did you have to do that to my brother?"

Hungary rushed in all worked up. "What the hell is going on? I just left the room for two minutes and I hear Liechtenstein is upset. I was going to make some lemonade for everybody!"

"Russia is being a big meanie to my brother and me. The raven is just too cute to cuddle." Liechtenstein still had her fists clenched up and was about to tear up.

Belarus came in too with all of the noise and lightly smacked her bigger brother with her hand at the back of his head. "You idiot. Remember, when we are married you need to treat me with respect and not get any evil ideas in your head. My ideas are better than yours."

Ukraine was upset that Liechtenstein was upset. She had to reprimand them like they're five-years old. "Belarus, Russia, now is not the time to be petty towards one another."

Belarus acted like any child would; crossed her arms and put her hands on her hips. Hungary face palmed and was not happy at all. They were all forgetting the duties that they were responsible for. The Nordics and Netherlands were the only ones taking care of their responsibilities. While that group continued to evacuate the citizens into the storage units safely, the other nations oversaw the situations with the other Europeans. Belgium saw Switzerland knocked out and helped him as best she can.

Coldness entered the room when Estonia walked in with Latvia with some bad news. In their hands was another document. This document contained a report that Hungary needed to hear. It all became stagnant.

The littlest of the nations quivered a little. Of course with Russia nearby, he was ready for any kind of horrible punishment. Regardless, he gathered the courage to tell them bluntly. "My fair lady, it appears that Prussia has murdered another innocent woman. Looks like it was a fellow Hungarian around the same age as Ms. Schmidt. I don't know if it is possible to rescue him without having to prosecute him for his crimes. Some sort of punishment must be administered."

"That's it! I am going to take him out and end this whole charade." Belarus grabbed a knife from her pocket. Everyone wanted to stop Belarus, but she was off her hinges too today. She ran outside right by where the doors started at. It was extremely cold; it was only 20 degrees Fahrenheit.

This familiar rage was happening to everybody. It's not ever normal for nations to be at their necks like this. The only salvation for right now is to save the other nations from the drowning darkness.

"All right, Prussia wherever the hell you are, fight me like a man! I'll take whatever you throw at me." Belarus felt something hit her in the back of her head. She checked and there was blood on her hand. In response, she screamed like a banshee and swung her knife all over the place.

Prussia slowly walked out onto the snowy grounds of Riga. "I know you want to marry your brother, don't you?"

She attempted to slash him, but missed.

"Come on my dear love, your brother won't accept your love and yet you continue otherwise." He continued on bantering in order to get her emotions all riled up.

Belarus swung and it missed the second time. When she tried for the third time, Prussia took her knife and stabbed it through her hand. Belarus was in complete agony. Her hand twitched and it caused it bleed even more. The once pure-white snow became a deep red color.

Prussia grabbed her other arm, then her hand with the knife, takes the knife out of it, and puts it up to her neck. Once again, exhaling very heavily and a similar proposition. "Now then, you can make it all easy for me if you just submit to a contract I would like to offer to you. You pledge your loyalty to me and I'll arrange the wedding you have dreamt for ages."

This proposition widened her eyes. Could she finally achieve her dreams without Russia telling her no anymore? Her voice dropped. "Yes my lord."

With the knife in his hand, he stabbed her through her heart. At first she winced at the instant pain, but then an ominous black shadow encompassed the knife dulling out the pain and another spell was chanted.

"I promise you my dear that the wedding you'll have will be the best ever. Your love will finally be recognized."

After the spell, he pulled the knife and handed it back to her. The knife transformed into a Vorpal Blade, bloodier and engraved with a thorn design.

When the transformation was completely, she let out the most maniacal laugh ever. It was so loud that nearly everyone ran out.

They saw her stumbling alongside Prussia with a light shaded purple aura and she muttered something under her breath. "Now then, I'll get the wedding I've been denied for ages!"

Russia slowly walked towards her sister in order to provide some comfort and break her control from Prussia. However, his advice proved to worsen the situation. "Little sister, heavens to the Betsy, I'm afraid you've lost your mind. Come on now don't be serious."

She continued her laugh and almost replied sarcastically. "Serious? This is the best feeling I've ever had!"

France and Canada walked onto the blood stained snow with evil smirks on their faces. The two put a special jacket on her that almost looked like a gothic bridal gown. They all slowly walked away. Prussia sneered at them with a message towards Russia. "Ivan, I know it must hurt that your little sister can be taken away from you so easily. Maybe I should consider Vasch's? I thought you were supposed to be the scariest country out there. How disappointing."

* * *

**Ok, I personally loved this chapter with the way I wrote Belarus. **

**One important note, I believe that Austria and Hungary still act like a couple even after the Austro-Hungarian wars comic strip.**

**Here are some of the references:**

**Gilbird turning into a raven, if some of you know where this is from I will give you a virtual cookie. **

**Belarus's standard knife turning into a Vorpal Blade is very similar to the one in Alice: Madness Returns. **

**Of course, I made up the title for the museum. I wanted it to sound cool and antique.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapters! A reminder, the next chapter will be the longest so far. Just a reminder to get you guys ready. XD Please R&R! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: Denmark's Training

**Here it is, the long chapter I warned all of you about. XD**

**I had a lot of fun writing this one because I did more research on the weaponry and I think some of you will appreciate it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone just stood there in distraught. The Nordics were just a few seconds late to the party with weapons in tow. Russia dropped to his knees and didn't utter a single sound.

One of Russia's servants, Lithuania, walked up to him and leveled himself to Russia's shoulder. He asked in a concerning tone, "Sir, are you alright?"

Most people recognized Russia's aura, however as soon as he grabbed Lithuania's hand, grabbed it tightly, and let a tear roll down his face to hit Lithuania's hand. Ukraine ran over to give her big brother a hug he desires. All of the comfort he received made the aura vanish completely.

Sweden walked up to Russia and, of course, stared down at him as usual, but he gave him words of wisdom. "Listen, I know it must hurt that Belarus is gone for now, but we must overcome these upcoming obstacles as best as we can."

The others couldn't say anything better. Sweden was kind enough to walk Russia to his bed. The tall Russian filled the bed and napped the rest of the day away.

While Russia slept Latvia made a comment, a little bit on the blunt side. "Man, I would have never known that his sister had such an affect on him."

However Latvia was true, despite Belarus's incestuous love towards her brother, Russia's spirit was broken.

Meanwhile the others had a conversation amongst themselves. Lithuania was the first to admit Belarus's absence. "Yeah, I do miss Natalia quite a bit."

"Don't fall for the same mistake that Belarus did." Poland looked onto Lithuania making sure that he wouldn't fall under Prussia's trance.

Lithuania sighed back a little disappointed, "But?"

Nevertheless, it was quite necessary to gain everybody's spirits back in order to progress forward. Denmark made the first move a leader more than Hungary. "Regardless of Belarus captured, we must press forward and find a way to save everyone."

A couple days go by and nothing, yet, has changed.

For one day, Sweden and Finland decided it would be a nice treat to cook dinner for their group. The two occupied the kitchen and it was, quite frankly, a sweet moment for alone time.

"Hey wife, can you me hand those pots?"

Finland got slightly mad at Sweden's comment, but he knew Sweden meant no harm. "Why do you do that to me?"

Sweden responded frankly as a joker would. "Just for the hell of it."

Two-fifths of the Nordics continued cooking while the rest of their group, the Neutral countries, and the Baltic countries talked how to actually press forward.

Latvia was the first to propose a valid a solution. "What are we supposed to do now? The next step in our procedure should be some sort of treaty."

"No way! How can we do something like this without Austria's team?" Switzerland got a little worked up over Latvia's comment, but he was able to gather himself without showing any anger towards Latvia.

Russia woke up from his nap, but he didn't want to get out of his bed and thought about a few things. _Why do I feel like this? This is not normal._ As Russia can be a jerk and scare others out of their pants, he genuinely felt bad and wanted to put it behind him. He put his iconic coat back on and walked towards the others. Everyone was happy that Russia is back in the war.

Hungary raised her hand in the air and stomped her foot on the ground to gain everybody's attention. "Listen, even though three people have sided with Prussia, not all is lost. Remember, they are not acting how they usually would. The next step is to break the seals that are placed on them."

Norway was being a little bit on the shy side. Normally he's talkative, but he said something a little bit on the awkward side. "If you want me to Hungary, I can get some of my ghost friends to help us."

Iceland was slightly creeped out by it. "That won't be necessary."

/

Chibitalia continued to cry relentlessly. He just learned that his closest friend did something he could've been part of. In order to reassure Chibitalia that this whole thing wasn't Holy Rome's fault, he went around Italy and asked where people saw him last. Some people said that Holy Rome was around the canals, shops, or the coliseum. Chibitalia ran all over, every single nook and cranny, but he couldn't find him.

More thoughts popped up as his investigation seemed to go nowhere. _This doesn't add up right. Why can't I find him?_

All of a sudden a bush was rustled and it startled him. He tried to find the noise and started to ask questions.

"Is anyone there? Holy Rome is that you?"

He moaned for a second because no one responded. All of a sudden he gasped by the person who popped out of the bush. "It's a me, your Grandfather!"

Chibitalia screamed, "Grandpa don't scare me like that!"

Rome looked downwards at his grandson with a sorry look on his face. "Sorry, could've came up with a better idea."

Chibitalia was a little relieved, so he asked his grandfather another question. "What are you doing here and why are you so suspicious?"

Rome didn't really answer Chibitalia's question while he flirted and laughed with the local women.

"I guess I will have to do this all by myself." Chibitalia grabbed a map and a bag full of necessities for his quest to find Holy Rome.

/

His older brother was really acting creepy and tried to push his buttons. "Icey."

Iceland responded plainly, "What?"

It was enough with the siblings bickering, so Denmark intervened. "Come on you two, we need to go work on our fighting skills."

He gathered everyone for a conference. "I think this would be the appropriate time to train everyone some new fighting techniques."

Liechtenstein has never truly fought in any kind of battle so she asked the perfect question. "What kind of weapon am I going to use?"

Denmark kind of knew her strengths and weaknesses. "Hmm. I suppose a gun of some variety just because of your brother."

Switzerland perked up with happiness. "She could use my K31."

That kind of gun is pretty darn powerful for a little girl to handle. Denmark knew that it wouldn't be a right fit. "No, I think that would be too much for her to handle. More like a semi-automatic weapon."

The two pondered for a minute or two.

Hungary heard their conversation. "Hey, I heard you two were thinking of a gun that she could use. I have a Rast-Gasser M1898 that would be perfect for her." The two guys nodded their heads and were happy with that decision.

Now that one issue has been resolved Denmark was more than happy to continue. "All righty then, we can let the training start. Listen up everyone, the most important part of this battle will be the fight."

Even though Denmark and Sweden do have some reserves towards each other, Sweden did admit one thing about Denmark. "No kidding since you were king of wars years ago."

Denmark felt proud and showed his pride through his smile. "Why thank you Sweden. Now then, if we don't train hard enough Prussia and his comrades will defeat us. I want each and every one of you to focus on different fighting strategies. Sweden and Finland, you two will be our infiltrators. Switzerland, sniper of course and Netherlands you will be the scout for Swissy. Myself, Russia, and Hungary will be the swordsmen. Lithuania and Estonia, I want you two to be the spies. Latvia, I need you to protect Liechtenstein. She will have a gun just in case. Norway, I guess you can use your 'ghost friends' in case anything happens. Belgium and Ukraine, if any of us get hurt I want you two to be the doctors, but if you need to fight to protect us then I will let you so. Iceland, you will help out the girls as well. Poland, do you think you can help back up Switzerland?"

Poland looked up, cocked a smile to the side, and had a thumbs up. "Bro, I can protect him."

Denmark continued on with his mesmerizing speech. "Right now, I want to let know the one most important thing that can help determine the battle. Don't ever let your guard down. If Prussia is capable to turn one of us against us, then our chances for winning go do down the drain."

Initiate training sequence.

"Infiltrators, you will focus on knife work. Spies, how to disarm your enemy when they are right in your face. Snipers, how to make your shooting more precise. Netherlands, just do what you are best at. And finally my swordsmen, keep your weapon on hands at all times. Come with me, I want to show you something." Denmark had one more quick look over at the other nations making sure that they stayed on track.

Denmark wanted to teach the swordsmen something very special. In fact, the technique he was going to teach would be very helpful later.

"I am going to be using my axe as usual, but I learned a fairly new technique. When your enemy wants to strike at your head, it is best to drop your weapon and roll backwards. As soon you roll backwards, spring into a forward roll and grab your weapon, and the impact of your strike should be stronger. I have some special weapons that I have prepared beforehand for you guys. Russia, a Kindjal sword with your initials engraved. Hungary, I present to you one of the most lovely sabers, the Scarce Austro Hungarian railroad officer sword, also engraved with your initials."

Before Russia and Hungary tried Denmark's special move, Iceland brought in a giant cod and went back to help .

Denmark patted the dead cod a couple of times. "Your target, this cod."

Russia and Hungary looked at each other confused and both said, "Seriously?"

Denmark replied happily, "Yes, seriously."

The two sighed from their confusion, but continued otherwise.

"Russia your first."

Russia took a deep breath. The aura surrounded him. Russia let out a scream and sliced the cod easily like butter.

"Hungary, my leader, you are next."

She took a deep breath as well. She lunged forwards and gave a cross shaped slice on it.

Denmark was very happy with his personal swordsmen. "Nice! I need to go check on the others."

Sweden and Finland were doing very well with their knife work.

Denmark thought it would be nice to give the two a comment about their relationship. "Keep it up you two. Such a wonderful couple."

Finland kind of heard his insult, but he simply blew it off. Lithuania and Estonia were doing fine as well just as Poland and Switzerland were.

However, the same could't be said for Liechtenstein. She was having some difficulty with her gun. The recoil was too much for her to handle right now. Denmark graciously offered her some basic tips on handling a gun. "How about you not extend your arms so far. When you do that, they will become hyperextended and you can break your arms that way."

Liechtenstein felt better and smiled. "Okay I'll try that."

She relaxed and then pulled the trigger, but for some strange reason the bullet whizzed across Finland's face. He then lets out his manry scream, "Eeeeek! Careful Liechtenstein!"

The teenage girl was upset that Finland had a major freakout. She scratched her head and wanted to do better than that. "Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention."

Switzerland oversaw her sister having problems with her gun. He knew that she needed help the most. He and Poland were in the middle of exchanging advice. "Hey Poland, I need to go help my sister okay?"

Poland knew that helping Liechtenstein had higher priority. "All-righty then."

The siblings spent some time together. An hour later, after some great advice from her big brother, Liechtenstein was able to shoot the bullseye smack in the middle perfectly.

"Thank you big brother." The two smiled.

The progress couldn't move any better. Hungary thought it would be the perfect time to send a letter back to her lover. "I'll send a letter back to Austria how our training is going. Can someone go grab Gilbird for me please?"

_Dear Roderich,_

_I am fully aware of the situation back in North America. The Raven is in my care. We have begun training with Denmark as our trainer. Unfortunately, we have lost Belarus to Prussia and he murdered another innocent woman. Prussia does seem to have the ability you mentioned before. Please do be careful my love. Write back to me when you receive my letter. I will use Gilbird the Raven again as our courier. I hope you can rescue France and Canada._

_My love, Elizaveta._

After the letter was written, once again: wax seal, ribbon, and casing. Gilbird was still sitting on the chest from earlier. With the letter in her hand, she attached to Gilbird the Raven's leg. The letter arrived to Chicago quickly within two days.

* * *

**I simply LOVED this chapter! (How many times have I said that? XD) Long author's note...**

**Now then the weapons here:**

**Switzerland's-The K31 is the weapon shown in the anime and from his home country. A good shot of it is when Switzerland shot at Italy when he was naked.**

******Liechtenstein's-The Rast-Gasser M1898 is a revolver and was used during the Austro-Hungarian wars. I tried to look up a weapon that would come from her own country, but sadly I couldn't find anything. I imagined that most European weapons were shared across the continent for any kind of conflict.**

**Russia's-The Kindjal sword is quite unique and the most gorgeous sword I've seen from his own country. Pretty much the blade is 17" long. A standard sword used in the 20th century.**

**Hungary's-Scarce Austro Hungarian railroad officer sword, pretty much as the name implies. This sword in particular was used in both World Wars. The handle as a unique, intricate design that you gotta Google it.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapters. Please R&R! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6: Doubt

**Wow! Look at the progress made so far for me and the story. Prussia has captured 3 nations, will anything stop him? I'm so glad that so many of you love this story.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

While the training up in Europe is still going, back in Chicago, America wanted everyone to gather round. "Alright everybody listen up. I think we need to come up with some sort of fighting strategy so that the rest of us don't fall under Prussia's spell."

Germany was pissed off for some reason and didn't want to talk.

Emotions right now are too rampant and someone needed to bring them together. Japan carefully approached the intimidating German nation and asked him a simple question, "Mr. Germany are you all right?"

His piercing blue eyes were cold and soul-less. Whatever drove him earlier, was completely gone. "Nein."

It was too much for him, so he left the room. Romano on the other hand had a few words of enlightenment, sarcastically, "Enough with this shit already, let's just end this already." Romano took a tomato and chucked it across the briefing room. It splattered everywhere.

Parts of the tomato got onto Spain's face. "Now come on Romano, no need to get so angry."

Romano pouted like a perpetual teenager and he left the room too.

"Aiyah! Stop that right now! No more anger among each other." China was about to whip his wok and knock some sense into the other nations. Nothing could calm anyone down. It was sheer chaos. Germany didn't want to take his anger on anybody else, so he punched a wall aggressively and yelled powerfully, "Scheiße!"

All of this anger drove everybody mad. Austria, as the leader, took his responsibility to bring order to his group and their mission. "Quit it! As I am the leader of this group, all of you are acting unreasonable."

Gilbird the Raven flew into the briefing room and landed on a nearby crate. Austria read the letter and stared at it for a period of time.

England attempted to break Austria out of his trance. "Austria are you okay?"

Austria didn't respond to England's question. Everything he heard turned deaf.

Turkey knew he could get the room going again, naturally, by yelling. "Spit it out already!"

Austria looked down at the letter again. More pain and guilt filled his face. This time, his voice dropped to a whisper. "Unfortunately, Belarus now has fallen under Prussia's spell." Everyone stopped where they stood at. The looks on their faces were just emotionless.

The only person in the room, closest to Belarus, and counting Russia was China. "I wouldn't be surprised if this had an effect on Russia."

Romano ran back into the room as everybody stood perfectly still. He tried to get everybody's attention again by being a bit rude. "Now is not the time to worry about Russia. Are we just gonna sit here and do nothing?"

His comment made some of the nations upset. This caused them to be silent. Spain went over to Romano and patted him on the shoulder to soothe his emotions too. "If we move hastily then this would cost us dearly. Let's not rush this at all."

These comments about revenge made the group's morale sink to a new level. Once again, someone tried to bring up the morality by having Austria to reinforce their goal. "How many times do I need to remind you guys? We must plan our attack precisely or all of us will fall under Prussia's spell. Then what can we do about it? Absolutely nothing."

They all heard Austria's motivating speech, but for them it wasn't enough. Silence was quite common to them. Despite everything that could worsen the current situation, they went back to their original duties. Romano was all huffy, puffy about the situation now. He walked back and forth with a high temper and Spain nearby.

"Come on Romano, you need to really calm down. Your anger is causing our group to be at each other's necks."

Romano made a face of a mad twelve year old, then had a long sigh, "Fine!"

Spain tried again to get all of the nations together with another conference. He took first initiative as some type of a leader. "Listen up, since Hungary's team started training, as stated by the letter, we need to train as well. I will me more than willing to be the trainer."

The eldest of the nations knew Spain was capable, but, from his own experiences, he thought Germany would be a better candidate because he knew fighting strategies better than anybody else. "I know that you can fight Spain, but I think Germany has the best experience with fighting. Before I got turned into one of those Pictonian bastards, damn Germany, you know how to fight."

Germany felt honored. "I would love to."

Spain was slightly disappointed and scratched his head to cope for now. "Okay, I understand." Secretly, he knew that this feeling would come to get him later.

Germany stood atop the nearest crate and began to conquer and divide the other nations's jobs for the battle to come. "Now then let me guess where everyone's fighting abilities are. America, with your kickboxing techniques, I think you can back me up. Cuba, I want you in charge of artillery. Spain and Romano, you two can take care of weaponry. England, I hope you are getting closer to perfecting your magic. Whatever Prussia's magic can, yours will need to counteract his. Plus, all of us are still unsure what he meant by 'the spell' from the television set."

"Don't worry old chap. My magic shouldn't make your brother worse." The British man was more than confident with his spell casting abilities. In fact, a little chuckle formed from his mouth.

His confidence skyrocketed to unimaginable heights and he even stepped onto the next highest crate. "Anyhow, China and Japan, you two will be my swordsmen. Greece and Turkey, do you think you two can put your differences behind and work together? Turkey, I think you can help Japan and China. Greece, I want you to be a sniper just in case. Italy, I think you need to stay out of this and protect Sealand. Hey England, do you think you can place a forcefield around them?"

The nation with the candy-green apple eyes brimmed with happiness. "That is something I can handle easily."

Even though ninety percent of the other nations were involved with fighting in some style, Sealand was left out. He moaned and groaned, "Hey! I can't help out at all? Bummer."

So far, everyone seemed happy with the tasks they were assigned. However, Greece wanted to insert one more suggestion. His voice was very quiet. "If you want me as your sniper, can I at least have my cats with me?"

Germany's face twitched a little. His arms contorted slightly and his eyebrow spasmed. "Fine. Just make sure you keep those damn things away from me. I hate cats!"

Greece was a bit offended by Germany's comment. "My cats keep me relaxed. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Relaxed?"

Italy, again, could break up any situation with a pot full of spaghetti and his smile. "Come on you two quit it, I have some more pasta for you guys." The two stopped and look at each other in confusion. Italy and Cuba set up the dinner table.

For right now there is silence, but this type of silence was good. Smiles were on everybody's faces. Cuba made the mood very even and neutral, "Everyone is safe. No need to worry anymore."

Showing his proud American he side, he raised his fork in the air and yelled, "Come on you guys let's eat!" The guys ate their dinner without worrying for now.

/

Chibitalia got ready to go find Holy Rome and ultimately solve the plaguing mystery. His Grandpa was completely useless. While his Grandfather flirted with the Italian women, he looked at the map to get some sort of idea where he can start.

"Now then, where could of Holy Rome go?"

Some of the fellow Italians said that he could be in town, the canals, or coliseum.

"I guess I'll start with the coliseum."

As Chibitalia walked along the streets of Italy, he saw even more posters of Holy Rome's bounty. He was scared that the bounty will give the incentive to other Italians to turn him in. For about an hour, he ripped most of them off. While he continued doing it, something hit him on the head. It was a casing. Inside it, there is a key with some sort of intricate design. Upon further inspection, the top part of the key is in the shape of a Whiting fish. Realization hit him, "That's it, I know where he is!"

/

* * *

**This chapter was fun as well. Author's note time:**

**The reason why Germany hates cats, because in the outtakes of the movie, Patrick Seitz (Who voices Germany), joked about how much he hates them. Five cats for five deutsch marks at Arby's! XDD (Or, you got period chopsticks, BEST PART EVAR!)**

**The idea for the Whiting fish key came to me to indicate the location in Italy and the type of fish.**

**Scheiße is German for shit. (He's said it a couple of times in the dub of the anime. I love you Patrick Seitz!)**

**I feel really bad for Spain he tries so hard and no one ever recognizes his actions.**

**Enjoy the next chapter! Please R&R! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7: No More Anxiety

**Here it is Chapter 7! The condition right now is pretty darn calm, but sometimes there is the calming before the storm.**

* * *

After dinner, the guys went to bed. It was a lovely dinner no less, but Spain decided to take a nice stroll around the warehouse with a Ruby Pistol in tow just in case. This allowed him to speak to himself; it kinda seemed crazy to him, yet it took the edge off of his nerves.

"Man, I really want to help but, I feel that my actions mean nothing to them. I took care of Romano when he was little and he had no consideration towards me. The Queen was not happy and, and ugh. Well for now, I will just have to deal with it. Maybe some day, people will be thankful for my actions." He sighed and let his thoughts fade away for a little.

Off to the side a familiar voice was heard, there was almost a cackle. "Oh trust me, it doesn't have to be like this my dear friend. All of your anxieties will be over."

Spain's sigh turned into a gasp and he staggered backwards a little. He fell over a cargo box backwards and dropped the gun. A black combat boot was first seen before a body was able to make its way from the impeding shadows. His red piercing eyes, like blood from a fresh wound, proceeded to take the gun and aimed it point blank at Spain which caused him to panic. He started to banter, "Well isn't this a treat? One of my subordinates actually wants to rebel against me. How amusing."

Spain stood up and walked in a circle in sync with Prussia while he waved the gun carelessly. At any point the trigger could be pulled and pandemonium would wake the whole warehouse up.

The Spaniard tried with all of his might to get some sort of sense or reality back into his former ally. "Come on Prussia, you need to stop now. All of these people you have murdered were innocent and you will have to pay the ultimate price for your actions. Listen to me!"

This comment was more a pestering suggestion from somebody's wife. Prussia shrugged his shoulders and laughed even more. "Listen to you? Ha! Since when anyone has ever listened to your bantering? My god, Spain, who do you think you are God?"

The word "God" silenced Spain. A connotation like this lead no where fast and worsened Prussia's ego. Spain knew he had to think fast and found, for what it appeared to be, a quick solution. "It's not like that at all. In fact, not even close to a God. Man cannot claim himself as a God. Even a nation who is pretty much immortal cannot do such things. We have lived through countless battles, lost so many lives in our lifetime so far, and yet we continue otherwise despite the consequences we made. How far are you willing to go and proclaim that title?"

Both of them became silent. All of a sudden Spain knew something else that had to be said, "This spell you're talking about, will it give you the ability to actually kill us? Will it nullify our immortality?"

As Spain tried to get some sort of response from Prussia; he didn't bother to answer those questions so instead he answered, "Hey, since you won't claim your name as a God I thought of a wonderful idea. All of this power I possess gives me the right to be a God."

Prussia's finger itched near to the trigger and Spain thought, _Bastard!_

Familiar black shadows materialized and the albino fired a bullet into Spain's thigh. The bullet made its way deep into Spain's thigh near his bone and he attempted to prevent it from bleeding. After a few seconds, when the blood dripped to the floor, he summoned all of his strength to stand upright and tackled Prussia. As soon as Spain was in close range, Prussia smirked and punched him in the stomach. Spain let out a yell of pain and agony; this punch forced him to kneel on the ground.

All of the others rushed out from the commotion. As a necessary precaution some of them brought a few guns to this fight.

As soon as Romano saw Spain's leg and he ran over to help him. "Spain are you okay?" While Romano tried to his closest friend, another bullet was fired.

With his sword ready to go at the drop of a hat Turkey yelled, "I don't think so." He struck the bullet downwards luckily. Prussia walked about 20 feet away from the other nations and Romano was able to get close to Spain. Romano looked up at Prussia and asked, "Prussia what the hell do you think you're doing? Stop this now!"

Prussia cocked his head to the side, not giving a care to the world, "Why should I? This is getting better and better. Spain, I think I can coerce you to join me. France would you mind?"

"Oui, Seigneur."

While France stepped out of the shadows, Canada and Belarus stood right next to each other silent. Prussia threw Spain's Ruby Pistol in the far back of the warehouse like trash.

All of this high, crazy energy caused some of the nations to think irrationally. Germany had his rifle (this time a Heckler & Koch G3) cocked, loaded, and aimed directly at Prussia's forehead, "Stop! If you continue to do this, I will have to shoot you."

Prussia sneered and threw his arms up like he was about to celebrate, "Shoot at me all you want, but I know you won't pull the trigger because I am your brother. Cocky bastard."

Romano carried Spain on his shoulder and saw how far the bullet went. It went deep and Romano, somewhat, attempted to remove the bullet.

On the sidelines was Italy, due to his natural cowardliness, he saw Prussia and his comrades. "I need to do something now. Uh, I know, I'll throw something at him to get him distracted."

Italy stumbled clumsily around until he found a bronze frying pan. He threw it towards Prussia with all of his might and Prussia dodged it easily. "I wonder who threw that frying pan at me? Could it be Italy? Looks like he needs to learn a lesson."

Canada caught the pan and bent it in half like a piece of paper. More dark shadows enveloped Prussia as he took out one of his daggers and threw it at Italy. The whole battle became a blur to Italy.

A yell came through, "You are not hitting my little brother you hear me!"

As Romano thought he got hit by the dagger, Spain jumped in front and the dagger buried deep into his shoulder.

It was enough, England had his spell book in hand. "Prussia, back off!"

England raised his arm into the air to cast a spell, "From whence you came, you shall be gone."

The spell didn't work as planned, so Prussia counteracted, "Within the darkness of my power, time no longer exists."

Time slowed down and all of the nations, except Prussia, France, and Spain, froze. This dagger was so deeply buried into Spain's shoulder, he protected his heart from any more dark magic.

Everything soon became numb and almost non-existent. No body could tell if time ever existed. It grew colder and the tension rose. Spain's body was discomposed and his muscles went limp. Prussia looked downwards and slowly uttered, "Come on you know how you, France, and I work together. It's time for the trio once again."

Spain looked up in terror, direct eye to eye contact with Prussia, and struggled to get out a single word, "I will not!" More thoughts clouded his mind as the next events would change everything. _This cannot be happening to me._ _I promised everyone I would help them out. I'm such a weakling! I'm sorry._

His thoughts made him feel so guilty, he cried and his tears stained the concrete. This was the perfect opportunity, with Spain pretty much broken, for Prussia to take the next move, "Well then too bad. Finally, Spain, France, isn't this one big family reunion?"

France nodded and held Spain from behind to restrict him. Prussia grabbed the dagger and administered his dark magic. "Spain, my former friend, your assets will help achieve my goal." Spain yelled in complete agony and the scream alone broke the spell. The other nations presumed to run towards Prussia and company. Except Romano stood still and almost cried.

"Brother, stop!" Germany tried to bunt the end of gun into Prussia's face, but Spain disarmed the gun and, instead, bunted it into Germany's face. While Germany tried to regain his composure, Spain emitted a dark red aura. After the transformation, Prussia pulled out the dagger and the bullet magically disappeared.

This red aura caused the Spaniard to smirk evilly and, this time, aimed it at Germany point blank, "Oh, I don't think so."

Before another bullet was fired Romano howled, "No! Stop!"

While he screamed, he ran and took the hit for Germany. The bullet hit him in the chest area close to his heart. After the hit Romano passed out on the hard, cold floor.

Italy slid to his brother to hold him and almost cried too. He tried to hold the tears in, but with his closest relative hurt, he let all of them out. "Hold on big brother, I'm sure Austria will be able to help you out." Romano didn't flinch for a second from his younger brother's tears. This tender moment caused Prussia and his colleagues to snicker.

Belarus twiddled with her Vorpal Blade and licked it, "You guys better stop while you're ahead or rather if you will lose your heads."

France added, to make the situation even creepier, "Once you boys surrender, I will finally get to have my way with you. Sealand..."

Sealand hid behind England, "Get away from me you Pedobear!"

France laughed sinisterly as usual. Canada walked slowly towards Prussia to deliver some news, "My lord if you mind, we must leave before things get worse. We have who we came for." Canada took a look over at his brother, "Oh yeah and America, just to let you know, you are the biggest ass-hole in the world."

As Prussia felt glorified for his newest addition, he had a gift that Spain would love to death, "Antonio may I present you a Halberd in your honor. Now then, we are going to leave now."

Before Prussia and the others left, Turkey wanted to leave them a little scratch, "Not on my watch."

He rans and screamed. However, when he tried to strike them, Spain blocked Turkey's attack and kicked him in the stomach.

Japan and Greece ran over to their friend and Spain left a reminder, "Just want to give all you gentlemen a few words of advice. Ustedais señores nada significan a Prussia."

* * *

**OH NO SPAIN! Mi dios. (My god!)**

**Author's notes:**

**At this point the way that Prussia is acting almost reminds of Albert Wesker from the Resident Evil series.**

**Seigneur is French for lord.**

**Spain's pistol originated from his home country of course.**

**Germany's Heckler and Koch G3 battle rifle was made in the 1950's and I thought it would probably be used as a modern weapon.**

**The Halberd is a Spanish weapon and it can be clearly seen in one of the episodes. (I think it was in season 1 or 2, remind me if I'm wrong XDD)**

**Spain's little speech at the end translates to-All of you gentlemen mean nothing to Prussia.**

**Please R&R! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8: New Threads

**This by far is THE shortest chapter. (As I joke with Tanglepelt, it's Latvian-sized XDD)**

* * *

The bad guys slowly walked away. Prussia casted a portal back to his. The lair doesn't reside anywhere on the planet. It solely exists in a black, shadowless room with a table and a couple of chairs.

They all sat down and breathed in relief. After their newest recruit Canada felt that his attire didn't match his current attitude. "I'm tired of wearing these clothes. When can we get some new tHoly Romeads?"

Belarus sat down on a chair, put her feet on the table, and twiddled with her blade in the air, "Stop your bitching Canada. No one will listen to you still. I can't even see you still. Your presence is so non-existent."

Canada got even more infuriated, "Shut up Belarus! You think you can get your own incestuous damn way with your own brother. That's disgusting!"

The two bickered for a little, France covered his ears from the horrible argument. He thought silencing the air would work, but his patience wore thin and yelled, "Both of you, I can't stand your bickering! Man this whole thing between Belarus and Canada reminds me of a time with England when we are on the UFO. He gets so worked up over anything that I do. It's quite hilarious, but seriously that guy has nothing to offer except his eyebrows and getting drunk constantly."

All of the arguments caused Prussia to, slightly, lose his poise, "Enough insolence! You want some new clothes? I have some for you."

With the snap of his fingers, a wardrobe appeared. The doors opened to clothes with everyone's labels.

Canada was given a black trench coat, black jeans, and black lace-up combat boots.

France, of course, was donned with a black cloak, stylish black leggings, a black scarf, and knee-length lace-up boots.

Spain was given a black traje de luces shirt with a vivid dark red sash around his hips. And tight, black leather pants with zip-up combat boots.

The lady was given, in addition to her coat from before, a headpiece similar to a bride's veil in the shape of a bow. Mid-thigh boots with a four inch heel, a strap around her thigh to hold the Vorpal blade, a black satin undershirt with an intricate design, a high-waisted belt, and black jeans. "This is more like it."

As Spain got comfortable with his new threads, "Wow Belarus, you only care more about your appearance more than anything."

All of the noise caused France to be very irritable, "Shut up both of you! Now then."

Ever since France joined Prussia, all of thoughts became centered around his lustful temptations.

Prussia slammed his fist onto the table to silence the noise. "Enough from all of you. Ah, I forgot to give France and Canada a weapon. France, a Pistolet modèle An XIII and Canada, a Lee-Enfield rifle."

Canada was delighted, "Why thank you." He smirked and released the most evil laugh as loud as possible.

Belarus held her Vorpal blade and inspected it with great detail. "You know Prussia, the five of us can take out Germany and the others easily. Don't you understand? I grow tired of standing around without doing any action."

The albino became agitated and slammed Belarus's head onto the table. At her ear, "Don't you understand what I am doing? This is all going according to plan. Every person I have chosen has specific intent."

He let go of her head and walked around with a smile on his face. "For example, Canada as always been the isolated one and it's due time that everyone recognizes him. France, his desires to be loved and have one person accept him for those desires. Belarus, wanting to love her brother even though it's considered taboo. And Spain, no one gave a shit for what he did and now I care for what he did. Now we could strike them now, but where would the fun be? I think the next person we should target be Austria. Once we take down one of the leaders, the others should follow into our trap. We must do this carefully."

As he continued to walk around, in his hands there appeared to be a needle full of some mysterious liquid. With the needle close to his face, he uttered, "I know how to make Austria," His eyes narrowed, "oblige."

* * *

**Damn is Prussia creepy now! 0_0**

**Few notes:**

**Spain's traje de luces is a traditional matadors outfit. (It is also seen in Spain's Children's Day outfit.)**

**The Pistolet modèle An XIII is a flintlock pistol from France and uses 17 millimeter rounds.**

**The Lee-Enfield rifle was originally a British weapon, but during the time of the world wars it was distributed to the Commonwealth nations, including Canada.**

**Thanks so much for sticking by the story. Please R&R! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9: Everything's So Darkened

**Here's Chapter 9! Yay!**

***Warning* In this chapter there is a little explanation of a surgery, but very minor in terms of how graphic it is.**

* * *

/

After he looked at the key realizing Holy Rome's location, "I know where Holy Rome is! He must be nearby the river where he usually is."

Chibitalia ran to the river with all of his might in his tiny body. He pondered various reasons why Holy Rome behaved unusual.

_Maybe he had to because some one forced him to, just maybe he had no direct involvement. I just don't know what to think anymore?_

Within five minutes he made it to the river, but nobody was there. "Holy Rome, where are you? I received your letter. I have the key! What purpose does this key serve for?"

Another bush rustled off in the distance. Chibitalia gasped for a few quick seconds. He turned his head frantically around searching for Holy Rome.

Holy Rome emerged from the bush with a saddened look on his face, "Chibitalia, I don't want you to be around me anymore. There is too much to explain."

Chibitalia tugged at his robe, "But Holy Rome, I need to know, what happened?"

"Where do I begin?" Holy Rome struggled to let out even a single sound.

Finally he said, "The key that you have, will help unlock the greatest treasure in the whole world has ever known."

Whatever this treasure had no value to Chibitalia, "But why did you give this to me? You could unlock this great treasure. But, I need to understand why you are acting like this." He tugged even more and a look of guilt.

Holy Rome looked away and pulled his robe away, "I decided to do this by myself. No one else could understand what I am going through." In a begging tone, "Please! You will end up murdered."

The little Italian was flustered and held his tiny, little hands close to his chest. He sniffled and was confused, "By who? For what reasons?"

The two looked at each other's eyes. Holy Rome slowly approached Chibitalia creepily and stopped suddenly. His face is covered in a looming shadow, all of a sudden he bursts off in the other direction.

/

With Spain gone, now, everyone became emotional again. Cuba admits, "Why does this keep constantly happening to us?" As Germany acted before, he too slammed his fist on a crate.

Once again, another element of guilt and sorrow did not help anyone. Japan sternly looked onto the nations, "I guess that many of us have connections with Mr. Prussia history-wise, even for his own personal agenda." His eyes shifted through the skylights to look for some sort of hope.

Cuba sighed in disbelief, "Still, I just don't get it."

The other nations carried Romano into an impromptu doctor's office on a grimy, but semi-clean, table.

Romano smirked, but he smirked too much, "Regardless, ugh. Man this stings!"

He wanted to touch his chest, but Austria hit his hand to prevent any kind of infection. This tricky bullet was just about a few millimeters away from Romano's heart. Even though they still have their immortality, a wound like this required delicate surgery. Romano kept on shifting his body and Austria became a little furious, "It wouldn't sting as much if you keep still. Now thankfully the bullet didn't penetrate through your heart otherwise this surgery would be a lot more complicated."

"Well duh, that's why I'm still breathing."

Italy held Romano's hand and didn't want to cry again. "I'm so sorry big brother. I really screwed up this time."

Romano tightened his grip and smiled. "Don't worry little brother. You did that to distract Prussia someway and attempted to get Spain out of that mess. But still, I feel so bad that I couldn't save Antonio."

He let his arm dangle along the table and his face saddened a little.

With all of the adults running around like crazy, Sealand wanted to help in some way, "Is there still anyway I can help out?"

His face brimmed with happiness, but parental England stepped in. "Sealand, it is best that you leave the work to the adults. At most, why don't you go play with the other tikes?"

Sealand's smile turned into a frown and with a disappointed tone, "Fine!"

While the little micro-nation ran off, an idea popped into the British man. "I guess Italy will have some part in this battle now with Romano on the sidelines."

All taken into consideration Germany knew that Romano's condition can only get worse with the battle ahead. "Now that you mention that, Italy, I guess I could have you as my scout since you know how to run so fast."

Italy smiled and, for once, took it seriously. "That would be an honor. Thank you Germany."

After that, Austria knew removing the bullet would take some time. "You guys are going to have to leave the room momentarily. This will take some time. Cuba, England, Greece, I'm going to need your assistance. Cuba I need you to help with anesthesia, Greece hold down Romano just in case, and England, if by any chance something were to go horribly wrong, I need you to cast a spell to rescue us out of the situation."

The time ticked slowly as Austria put on some gloves and a surgeon's knife. Cuba administered the anesthesia. When Cuba was done, he and Greece held Romano's wrists down. England had his spell book on hand just in case.

With Austria's surgeon knife, he delicately cut out a piece of skin where the bullet was lodged. There wasn't much blood because it was a clean shot with no broken ribs. Only a minute amount of blood splattered the floor. Romano didn't flinch at all for one moment.

Everyone sighed in relief. Austria stitched up the wound.

While Austria and his group took care of Romano's surgery, this allowed the others to think about their goals and objectives.

America had it, he knew that everyone was going to lose. He took off his glasses and put his hand onto his head, bluntly, "So this is great. We just lost Spain and our chances for losing are close to a hundred percent."

The once former Ottoman Empire nation still tried to recover from his kick to the stomach. He coughed a little,"That kind of talking," He still coughed, "is not what we need. What we need to do is retaliate against Prussia once and for all." He tried his best to elevate everyone's morale again, but in vain it didn't work.

Austria, Cuba, and Greece left Romano to let him recuperate.

Austria adjusted his glasses, "I think it is best to let Lovino recover. He should wake up within an hour or two."

It was a major relief to everyone, especially Italy. However Germany thought otherwise. "Unfortunately I will have to change our battle plans slightly. Despite Romano's injury, I think it would be in my best honor that he is not involved physically with the battle. Well, Cuba, do you think you can manage both artillery and weaponry?"

Cuba was more than capable to multitask. "I think so. Last time I had to help out Canada with the injured from the Pictonians, yeah I can handle that."

The thought of their previous encounter with the Pictonians was some of their thoughts. China sighed and had a scorned look on his face. "I'm beginning to think that maybe the Pictonian bastards can help save our asses. Think about it for a second, the reason why Prussia became like this was not due to his emotional standing, but the Pictos accidentally left over their impression on us from what they had at the beginning. They first thought that our planet is always in constant struggle with one another and we never looked beyond those struggles alone."

It was very true that the Pictonians thought that the whole planet was constantly involved in petty fights and trying to trump everyone; however, after Italy changed their minds, they thought about planet Earth in another way.

Nonetheless, it didn't add up right and England had another theory, "But wait a tick, that still doesn't make any sense that the Pictos would do that to us? Italy was able to change their minds about us and the perception of our planet in general."

China stood up, a little more agitated, "I know, but Russia who sent the letter, I guess, was the holder of their negative perception when he turned into one of them."

All of a sudden something sparked in Germany's head. "Hold on! If Russia can get here soon then maybe this whole calamity can stop right there. Austria!"

Austria heard the German's scream, "Yeah what is it?"

"I need you to write a letter to your wife's team and tell them to come over to North America. Now! It's highly important they get here before we lose anybody else."

Germany went to go look for Sealand and he found him playing with Gilbird the Raven. "Sealand, I'm going to need the bird as our courier again."

Austria's second letter:

_Elizaveta,_

_Germany, China, and I have found a possible solution to end the whole cataclysm. Possibly, Russia may be the key and end it all. Unfortunately, once again, we have lost Spain to Prussia. The stress of losing our team members is wearing on us. I think that it is the best time to call for your help so that we can unite our strategies once and for all. I will make sure that Liechtenstein and Sealand remain out of the battle entirely. Once again, the courier will be the Raven._

_Be very cautious when coming to North America, Roderich Edelstein_

As before: ribbon, wax seal, casing, and tied it on Gilbird's leg.

The calling for the two teams to get together was dire and they needed to move fast. Austria looked onto the nations, "Now I think it is time to make the proper arrangements for the other team. I need you guys to clear the room and make beds for them."

As he talked, he sweated again. Sweat droplets stained his fashionable coat and he felt his heart beating faster. He tried to mask his symptoms, but he passed out onto Turkey's arms. Everyone was alarmed and ran by his side.

Turkey shook him to get some sort of response. "Hey Austria, are you okay?"

Austria's whole body was cold and he didn't emit any sound.

All of the nations ran towards Austria and they yelled simultaneously. Turkey was able to get his voice among the whole clatter. "He's unconscious! Give me some help here guys!"

* * *

**Talk about a cliffhanger right?**

**Well the next chapters are going to be very interesting and I hope all of you enjoy them!**

**Please R&R! I would really appreciate it. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10: Some Encouragement

**Big Chapter 1-O!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

All of the nations ran to Turkey and assisted him by carrying Austria to a makeshift bed. Particularly, Greece and Turkey carried Austria by holding his shoulders. The two for now have set aside their historical differences.

Austria's glasses fell to the ground. His body was ice cold. No blood ran through his veins. He was clearly in a coma.

Germany picked up his glasses and put them into his coat pocket. The whole warehouse, even the citizens noticed Austria's limbs dragging along the ground. They all began whispering if their own personified nations are strong enough to overcome the impending doom.

After they laid him down in the bed, Germany stood there for a while.

The blue-eyed nation slicked back his blond hair and exhaled in astonishment, "I know this is hard for all of us to take, but we can move onward despite Austria's condition."

Most of the nations were a little angry, but Japan felt something wasn't right, "But doesn't it seem odd that Mr. Austria just passed out for no reason."

China looked at Japan and couldn't agree any more. "I think Hungary will be able to explain more with Austria's condition."

Despite Germany's words, everyone gathered by Austria's bed. All sense of time went blank. Within the next two days, everything stopped in North America and Hungary's team received the letter.

Of course, Hungary first read the letter. Her face went blank and called for everyone to hold their last meeting.

"Listen up everyone, pack up everything you have, we are heading to North America now! Prussia just captured Spain, and with France under Prussia's spell who know what the Bad Friends Trio can do again. Plus, Austria's group have lost too many of its members."

Finland became a little worrisome, he looked at Sweden for comfort. "Well, I did hear what they've done before back in their hay day. Man, talk about a riot."

Sweden gave Finland a needed hug, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promise you."

While Finland and Sweden had their sweet moment, Denmark unexpectedly interrupted them by patting Finland on the head, "Talk about rich! Ha!"

The Swedish nation stared at him full of vehemence, that all of the other nations, including Russia, shuttered. "What did you say?"

Denmark backed off a little and still had a smirk on his face.

"Довольно!" Russia covered his ears and looked creepily onto the Baltics. What he considered tiny and insignificant, they all held their hands together.

With the Baltics scared out of their pants, Poland stepped in. "You better leave Lithuania alone, he's mine."

Lithuania was flattered, but he was no longer in the Soviet Union yet Russia still treats him as a former Soviet Union member. "Uh thanks Poland, but I think the three of us can handle ourselves."

Latvia on the other hand, still shook up to the point of him passing out.

All of the petty arguments sent Hungary over her edge. "I've had it too!"

Hungary locked her eyes onto Denmark, but Ukraine was able to intervene, "Please enough!"

"I know this is a lot for everyone to handle. All of these emotions and feelings have thrown us off our wagon. Whoever Prussia wants I can't predict, but the way we are right now, we're more than sure to be next." She held her hand to her hear, head tilted downward, and a tear dropped.

Belgium and the Netherlands nodded and sternly said, "We must get back to America now!"

The Netherlands additionally added, "Everything that Denmark has done for us will give us the advantage," He presumed to grab a nearby basic Zweihänder, "whatever Prussia throws at us, will throw it back at him ten fold."

Most of the nations agreed, but they were still dampened by the sad news.

Iceland broke from his shell a little and spoke up for once, "So, what are the next plans?"

His words broke the ice that held everybody down. They all realized that their top priority was to keep everyone safe and break the spell.

Hungary stabbed her home nation's sword into a crate, "All righty then. That's the spirit everybody. Our next plans are to make quick haste to North America."

Her plan sounded good, but there was a slight problem that Sweden noticed, "But what about the civilians? Does it seem that Prussia might want to take the battle in Europe? If so, the civilians are at great risk for getting injured."

All of the nations agreed however Estonia coldly stated the truth. "That is a valid reason, but at this point we don't have much of choice in the matter."

Latvia finally woke up from passing out and kinda forgot the earlier conversation, "It must be hard for Austria's team since they have lost so many of their members." Lithuania lightly smacked him in the back of the head.

After their last conference, Hungary ordered everyone to get ready.

While the adult nations had their conference, Liechtenstein played with the other children. She saw her brother with a proud look on his face and everybody caring cargo boxes. "Big brother, what's going on? Are we leaving? What about the other civilians? Who is going to watch over them?"

"We're going to North America today. Don't worry little sister! I know Hungary will do her best to have some one protect them from Prussia." Switzerland smiled and gave her a hug. She giggled from this cherished memory.

As the nations were quickly approaching their deadline, Hungary had to make a few arrangements. She ran over to the other side of the storage unit to find some of the Asian nations and civilians. Within first sight, she saw Thailand and Hong Kong.

"Thailand, Hong Kong, I need you two guys to round up the other countries and help keep the civilians safe. I would really appreciate that."

Thailand grinned and bowed to her. "Most certainly my lady. I would be honored."

"Tell my brother, China, I said hi!" Hong Kong was sort of silent, but seemed a little enthusiastic.

Almost everything and everyone was ready to go, one question still remained which Finland inquired about. "Just one question? How are we going to get to North America? It would be really hard to find some sort of airplane at this time."

They all gasped not realizing the most important thing.

Norway nudged onto Iceland's shoulder with a grin. "Hey, I think I can summon my ghost friends to carry us there with no issues."

The younger Icelandic nation groaned and was a little creeped out. "Ugh, if it must be done that way, then let it be so."

A chant came from Norway's mouth as multiple doors opened, "Within my own power, I summon multiple nisse to carry us over the seas."

Multiple green, troll-like creatures appeared.

Hungary straddled on one by herself, "Onward we go!"

/

"Holy Rome stop! Why are you running away?"

Chibitalia chased Holy Rome for what it seemed to be endless. It was only a mile and he almost ran out of breath.

The little Italian tried to say something to his friend to snap him out of it. "Whatever is struggling you, please I can help. Remember when I gave you that broom? Not only was it to help you remember me, but if you are ever stuck in a situation I am always there to help you out."

Finally, both of them stopped. Holy Rome had his back towards Chibitalia and held his robe tightly. He was too afraid to say anything. "I wish it was that simple. If you truly want to understand what I am going through, you should be able to look into my soul."

"What? But that's impossible. I don't have the power to look into other people's souls. That's crazy talk." His tiny body shook and couldn't comprehend Holy Rome.

All of it became quiet. The only noises were the nearby crickets.

A sound of a sword unsheathed came through. Holy Rome formed a smirk and black shadow covered him. He hollered with every ounce of energy he could, "Well then, let us see if you can see my soul after this."

The sword was hidden is his cloak and he was about to strike Chibitalia. Everything was a blur to the little Italian and he screamed in terror.

/

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**What's going to happen next? Even with Austria's and Hungary's groups together, will they still stand a chance against Prussia and his comrades?**

**Author note:**

**Довольно (Russian of course da~~) translates to enough.**

**Thanks so much! Please R&R! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11: One Down, One More to Go

**Yay Chapter 11! (I can't think of anything witty to say at this point XDD)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Within a matter of hours, Hungary's team made it to Austria's base. Switzerland was the first one pumped up and ready to shoot his K31 for practice. Before he went in, Hungary was advised to go in first before anyone else. No told her what happened to her love.

After she went in, the others came in small groups.

Switzerland entered the warehouse las and it was quiet. He couldn't see anyone, except Sealand on top of a cargo box slumped over and kicked his legs against it a little. His sister stood right next to the little nation.

Graciously Switzerland asked Sealand a simple question, "Where's Austria?"

The little micronation expressed sadness and responded sadly too, "Why don't you go to his bed? He's been there for the past two days. Absolutely knocked out cold."

This sent chills down Switzerland's spine. _Why didn't anyone tell me before I came in!_

Liechtenstein tugged at her brother's jacket, "Brother, I'm scared." Fear and panic filled her face. Shocked from the bad news, "Hold on sis, give me a second." He ran to Hungary to tell her, unfortunately by the time he arrived she was on her knees next to Austria crying.

"Please Roderich wake up! Please!"

Her tears hit his face, but there was no reaction. He sleeped ever so beautifully, like a porcelain doll.

After she cried for a few minutes America gave her a hug. "Hungary, listen, did something like this happened before? We need to know as much as we can. We lost too many of our men."

She still sniffled a little, but was able to blow it off for now. "Well, while I took care of my daily tasks I heard a sudden crash. He limped over his chair where he was writing a letter."

One of England's eyebrows were raised. "That explains the letter from Austria'a story before." He was the only who spoke up, none of the other nations couldn't think of anything to say at that point.

"Anyhow when I saw him he was completely cold and unresponsive. I thought his heart stopped beating. But, when Prussia touched him, I felt Austria's heart beating faster and faster. At the time I thought it was kind of abnormal, but what happened to Prussia had more priority then anything else." Her hands were clenched on her lap. She felt completely useless.

Germany's piercing blue eyes met with Hungary's, "Elizeveta, I'm so sorry for right now, nevertheless we need to join our forces together to stop Prussia all together. In addition, the last thing we need to do is to persecute him for his crimes. I know my own brother, this is not him at all. Another presence has taken over his soul and mind. Yet, what does he still mean by a spell?"

She smiled a little, but the emotional drama took a major toll on her.

In order for her to have a moment of peace Greece, the only one, recommended very calmly, "Let's leave the two alone. Turkey, Sweden, could you two stand guard just in case?"

Those two nodded their heads in agreement. All of the other nations left and the two assumed their positions opposite of each other from the door.

"Man, I cannot believe this. I'm tired of this." Turkey slammed his sword against the outer wall of Austria's room.

He did it a few more times, until Sweden grabbed his sword. "Listen Turkey, we just need to take this one step at a time. You getting constantly aggravated doesn't help anyone. It intensifies Prussia's desires for us."

It was quiet until Germany came to check in on the two. "Hey! Mind if I stand guard here as well?"

Turkey was confused. "But what about our battle plan?"

Germany grinned and was able to ease Turkey's concern. "Don't worry Switzerland for right now will debrief all of our information currently."

"Phew."

All of a sudden a box full of tools was knocked over. Germany had his Mauser C96 on hand this time, "It's Gilbert. Come out!"

"Are you ever tired of being right brother?" Prussia slowly and independently walked out eagerly with that familiar smirk on his face.

Sweden had his viking sword from the old days grasped loosely, "So where are your subordinates?"

At any moment, Turkey was ready to strike that bastard head on.

"Don't worry about those losers. They're only pawns for my game." Prussia treaded ever so gracefully onto a crate.

The Mauser C96 had a bullet that was ready to be fired, "That is really despicable thinking Prussia."

All of a sudden Prussia kneeled down on the ground in pain, "Please Germany," Germany and the others were taken aback. "I need help. I don't know what this presence is." Then Prussia slightly screamed and held his chest tightly. "Whatever this is, please kill me if you must." He cried, "I know it's hard for you to your big brother cry, but I can't take this misery and guilt anymore."

A demonic voice took over and forced his body to contort slightly, "No! You are the key to make your world the way you want to. Do not let these mortals intrude on your goal. You are stronger than them." His body continued to contort and he grabbed his ears to filter out the noise. "Let the power consume you and it will guide you to complete satisfaction." He screamed, with an ear-piercing sound, "STOP!" As he struggled, "Do what you must to stop me!" A painful scream was the last thing.

Then Prussia stood up sulking, "Now, where was I?" He then proceeded to quickly, and silently, kick Sweden and Turkey in the stomach. With another hit to the stomach region, Turkey had a harder time getting up and he wheezed for air. In addition, the kick knocked out Sweden cold.

Then Prussia pinned Germany with a couple of knives, with his arms stretched out, up against a big wooden cargo box. It forced him to drop his gun. These knives were buried deeply and he couldn't move at all. Sweden looked up at Germany, who struggled greatly, "Germany, you take care of Prussia. Turkey and myself will go get the others. Protect Hungary and Austria at all cost ."

"Come on!" He moaned and was absolutely infuriated, "Ugh, if I can grab one of the knives!"

While Sweden helped carry Turkey, Germany pulled his arms to the front and side. After a couple of seconds he was able to get himself free and grabbed one of the knifes. When Germany started to run, time froze as he ran.

For the next five minutes, or rather if anyone could make sense of time anymore, a major event happened.

Prussia entered the room where Austria and Hungary were casually. "Well isn't this a treat?"

"Back off! Don't you get any closer to Austria." Hungary struggled to grab her sword and Prussia grabbed her arm.

"You might want to rethink about retaliating against me."

All of the noise caused Austria to wake up and when he saw Prussia grabbing Hungary and making threats towards her, he jumped out of his bed. "Let go of Hungary right now!"

He didn't realize that he was in a coma and a Glock was pulled out on Prussia (which he hid on himself for while). "If you do not let go of her, I will shoot you right where you stand."

Hungary tussled a little, but it didn't work. Prussia continued to mess with Austria's mind. "You can plea all you want, but the same concept applies to Germany, you won't pull the trigger."

The Austrian nation waved his Glock around, "I am sick and tired of your excuses. I promise to end this whole travesty right here and now."

All of this anger fueled Prussia's fire greater. "You keep on doing that Austria. Let your rage cloud your mind and judgment."

Hungary tried with all of her might to get out Prussia's grasp, but his hand was so tightly wrapped around her arm, he could break her arm from the shear force. He then proceeded to throw Hungary towards one of the walls and placed a forcefield around her. She went all out to break the forcefield, but her fists couldn't even manage to make a crack.

She failed multiple times and that made Prussia laugh, "Ha, well, isn't this a sad sight. Austria all mad and worked up over his girlfriend. What are you the hero? You think that you can save millions of people from me? You can't even begin to imagine the power I have been endowed with."

Austria's fingers were ready to pull the trigger, "Shut up! You really need to keep your mouth closed. So far you have murdered two innocent civilians and I am supposed to feel pity for you? With poor decision making skills, consequences are sure to follow."

Within a flash, Austria lurched forward to bunt the gun into Prussia's forehead. Unfortunately, Prussia retaliated with the needle injected it into Austria's chest.

With Hungary still in the forcefield, "What are you doing Prussia?"

Austria coughed incessantly, "I will not fall for your trick." His coughs produced blood, but this time it was black.

One more time he lurched again, without notice he dropped to the ground. His body twitched and a silver aura surrounded him.

"Elizeveta, I'm so sorry I'm not strong enough to be a leader. I believe that you can drive the others to beat Prussia and his comrades. Don't let him win. Save him."

With everything going in Prussia's advantage, he snapped his fingers. Another black portal appeared and France entered the room. France delivered the ultimatum by grabbing Austria and gave him another injection of the black blood in the exact same area.

All of the black blood made Austria hunch over a little. However, the scary part was the maniacal laugh he let out. A laugh so paralyzing, his eye color changed exactly into like Prussia's.

After he had his chuckle, "My my, I have quite a bit of work to do. Hungary, you little whore, and your stupid friends can't stop us. Ha ha ha."

They left through the same portal and the forcefield diminished. Before it closed, she stood up immediately to catch him. By the time she almost grabbed his hand, it closed on her. Frustrated she punched the wall and time went back to normal.

Finally Germany made it to the room, still with the knife in his hand, confused.

* * *

**NO Austria! This is not looking good.**

**A few notes:**

**Sweden's viking sword is really gorgeous and (I think) can be seen in one of the comic strips with the Nordic Vikings.**

**The Mauser C96 is the gun that Germany uses in the anime (well, barely used at all), if you want to see it in action, check out the show Deadliest Warrior (Played on the Spike channel) with the episodes of the Nazi Waffen SS versus the Viet Cong. It's actually one of my favorite episodes of the series (check it out when you have a chance) and the weapon is just awesome looking.**

**The Glock to everyone is a standard weapon that everyday cops carry, but what's interesting is that it's origins are in Austria. Who would've known?**

**Ok the black blood concept I know, I know, (Soul Eater much) but this idea came to me because in the anime and comics (even with some exceptions) he acts very poised and gentlemen-like. The black blood will nullify his sense and he'll act like never before. Plus think about, if Prussia is able to create portals and forcefields, he is more than capable of creating black blood to make people go bat guano crazy!**

**Phew, long note this time. XDD**

**Thanks everyone! Please R&R! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12: Domino Effect

**Here's Chapter 12!**

**Poor Hungary...**

* * *

As soon as Germany ran into Austria's room, he was met with Hungary's fists to his chest. Still with the knife from before, he tried to understand what occurred. All of a sudden he heard Sweden and Turkey yelling in pain.

He sighed in disbelief, "One second milady." He graciously put his hand on Hungary's shoulders to get by.

Turkey and Sweden were on the ground curled up in pain. Germany dropped the knife and helped the two out, "Are you two okay?"

With his incredibly thick accent he tried to say a word, "It could be a whole lot worse. No pain," While he groaned, "no gain."

On the other hand Turkey wasn't exactly too thrilled that he got hit the second time. "I'm fine, but I'm ready to get my hands on that bastard."

Pandemonium made Germany run to where everyone else was.

In absolute disbelief, "Everyone listen up!"

All of them turned their heads.

The first one who spoke up was Finland, "What's the matter?"

"We lost Austria." The Germanic nation clenched his fists and teeth with wrath. _Why Austria? How could you allow yourself to join the likes of Prussia? I don't know what to believe anymore._

England heard that message as he dropped the tray with the full tea cups. Porcelain shattered everywhere and Earl Grey tea stained the concrete. "What do you mean? You said Turkey and Sweden were incapable of stopping him?"

Sweden got mad and Finland was a little worrisome. His striking, piercing blue eyes and bone-structured face came close to candy apple green eyes. "You want to talk to me like that? Prussia has gotten a lot more stronger since the last encounter. His power knows no bounds."

The wife tried to hold back his husband's strength, "Come on Mr. Sweden. Please? You're so scary when you do things like that."

With that little commotion, Turkey held his stomach area and tried to regain some air into his lungs, "Yeah, I certainly do. However, now it is time for bloodshed. We've been holding back for too long."

One of the Asian nations, Japan, slightly agreed. "I know we want to do what's best, but Turkey is partly true. It pains me to say this, we gotta move now."

"No." Germany looked towards the sky for some sort of hope. Or even sanity.

Everything that was gained, more team members, in a split second was lost.

"What?" The Turkish nation adjusted his mask to gain a better understanding.

At that point everyone's expectations were all up to Germany. Even Italy tugged at his jacket a little for some reassurance. Nonetheless, it took a major toll on him the decision he'll have to make later. "I am the one who is responsible for my brother's faults. It should be my responsibility to take him out."

His response sent chills and the Nordic nations conglomerated together. Only one nation, Russia, took initiative to set things straight. In some ways, he acted like a leader. "But Germany, aren't you listening to what you're saying? That's like asking me to take out one of my own sisters. Even though Belarus is under Prussia's spell and has some strange aspirations, I still love her like a little sister."

Oddly enough Denmark inputted his view on sibling relationships yet he doesn't have a sibling of his own, "As cheesy as you want to get, even affection from someone's siblings can break through."

This tender, sweet moment made Germany remember something. The letter. "Wait a second, I just remembered something Austria said before. Russia, you originally sent a letter requiring him to play his piano for one of your parties am I correct?"

He simply nodded, "Yes I did."

Germany leaned in closer, "I need to ask you one important question, did you feel something when you wrote that letter?"

The air was stagnant. Everyone wanted to know Russia's response. "Well I."

All of a sudden the ground trembled severely.

Someone's glasses fell to the ground and America couldn't see for a second. "Oh great an earthquake!"

Japan was quite familiar with natural disasters, but something wasn't right. "No this is not an earthquake. This is of a stranger phenomenon. Prussia must be here again."

Everyone's thoughts ran wild, however the same wasn't true for Russia. His face was full of pain as he stared at the ground.

Ukraine tried to comfort him. "Big brother, are you okay?"

Shear agony filled his chest as his grip got tighter and tighter. "I'll be fine," He still held his chest, but walked like a drunkard, "it's just that my heart is beating with sadness and guilt that I can't bear it any longer."

His words were so cold, Ukraine's heart froze. He spoke almost disjointedly, no understood what he meant. She tried to break through him, "What do you mean? What sadness and guilt do you bear?"

Without sensing the atmosphere appropriately the tiniest nation knew what would make Russia feel better, "Sir, do you feel alright? I can go get some vodka for you."

"No need to Mr. Latvia. I don't need to drink to cover my feelings. However,"

He paused. His purple aura appeared in front of everybody. The intensity of his aura forced his sister to step back.

Within a few milliseconds, Norway spiritually knew something wasn't right. "I can sense something not from this realm. It lies deep within Russia's soul."

Suddenly, among that realization, Russia grabbed Latvia's tiny neck with one hand and lifted him.

Everyone was ready to tackle him, but with Latvia in the way they couldn't do a thing.

With Russia's hand closing his airway passages, reluctantly, he gagged and looked in terror of Russia's smirk. "Let go of me."

Latvia's face turned blue and the Netherlands acted quickly. "Sorry to do this to you Russia."

The tallest nation tried to intervene with a classic right hook to the jaw. With such an ironic baby-like, but terrifying face he was able to intercept it and flipped him onto the ground. Russia tried to snap his arm, while he still held Latvia. Time was of the essence before Latvia passed out and someone's limb would need a cast.

"Brother Russia stop!" She slapped him across the face; she felt horrible.

Latvia gagging and his sister upset, didn't change his emotion. The Netherlands did all he could to loosen his arm.

His face was still numb and followed it by: kicking his sister in the stomach, threw Latvia onto her chest, and finally let go the Netherlands.

"Why this is amusing." He almost wanted to laugh with a look of deceit and betrayal. _I feel strange again. I wonder what would happen if I were to bring back the Soviet Union da?_

Those thoughts transformed his pale, pretty scarf raven-black and aura a strong purple color.

The aura loomed and Germany felt powerless. "Why is this happening? Wouldn't my brother use his dark magic to convert them completely evil? This doesn't make any sense."

Out of the distance, "It makes complete sense brother."

Everyone gasped when they see Prussia and most of his comrades came through a black portal, including Austria who stood there silently.

Russia walked away from everyone to be with Prussia in order to feel more dominant. Prussia patted his shoulder and secretly gave him a Shaska, "The reason why Russia decided to join my side was not from me coercing him to join, but the darkness that already dwelled inside his eternal soul compelled him against the light that is all around. My goal is not just to murder, but to rid this world of the light that surrounds all of us. Russia will be a great adversary for my battle. I will finally have an actual presence in this world."

Belgium went to go help her brother and looked at Russia disgustingly, "Russia, you don't have to join him. You have your own free will. Look at all of the damage Prussia has caused."

Russia's slight smirk turned into a contemptuous smile,"But I love the sight of slaying someone and seeing their blood spill. It's quite beautiful actually. Who should the next victim be?"

Her bridal veil shifted against the bright, iridescent blade. "Why big brother, you finally decided to join on your own. I'm quite proud of you. But you better not get any ideas about leaving. The wedding will happen very soon once we take care of these losers." She turned her head towards Germany. "Germany, if you lay one finger on my great leader I will kill you. I promise, I will not hold back. In fact, let me kill you now."

She lurched forward, but Germany blocked with an uppercut to the stomach. The punch made her cough, "Cheap shot."

Switzerland additionally retaliated with a bullet from his K31. The whizzing bullet stood no chance with Belarus's agility and her blade.

"Where's your stupid sister Liechtenstein?" The youngest of the nations were on the other side of the warehouse.

France meanwhile looked around for the little girl. Romano was still in his room recovering and he left to see what was going on. He casually bumped into him. "You tool, where's Prussia? I want to get my hands onto him."

Romano's face twisted with anger and France smiled. "I have more important matters to attend to, you sewer rat."

An almost orgasmic sound forced France to grab Romano's shoulders. "You listen to me you rumpus punk. Anything you try to muster will end up in your coffin."

His whiskers rubbed on Romano's face was uncomfortable to bear, so he kicked France in the groin. A kick to the vital regions would make a person flinch in pain, however France was able to bear it. For now.

France was amused, "A kick in the nuts is all you can do? Honestly, you can try harder."

He then punched Romano at his wound. It caused him to lie on the ground and gasped for air. Nonetheless, France continued his search.

While the adults had their confrontation, the youngest nations, Sealand and Liechtenstein, played with each other.

Naturally he hopped across the crates, "So I'm wondering what is going on with the adults. I hope everything is going okay."

Liechtenstein tried to keep up with him, but the little tyke was hard to keep up with, "If there are any problems, my big brother Switzerland can take care of it." Reluctantly, she smiled.

However, the same wasn't true for Sealand. "I wish I can say the same thing about my big brother. He's the British jerk of jerks." He pouted a little.

Out of thin air a yell, "Je veux que votre organisme tellement mal mon amour," was heard loud and clear.

Both of them hopped off a crate and hid behind it. "It must be that frog France, Liechtenstein you go hide somewhere."

Liechtenstein grabbed Sealand's wrist, "No I'm not going to be afraid anymore. I want to stand up for myself."

Slowly, but surely France found the two holding hands. "Bonjour. I've found you," He breathed heavily and seductively and walked towards her, "now come with me mademoiselle. We're going to have so much fun together."

She was insulted and walked away from him, "You are not going to lay your hands on a young lady." Her ribbon got in the way as she tried to pull Hungary's gun onto him. "Either you back away or I will unfortunately shoot you. However I'm not shooting to kill, but to save you from Prussia."

Her arms were in proper placement and she could pull the trigger at any time.

With a gun aimed right as his face, he chuckled, "Then shoot at me now."

Despite her proper firing position, she couldn't pull the trigger. Her innocence made her comply. Without warning France ran up to her, pushed her arm back with the gun, and placed his other hand, delicately caressing her breast. The gun waved away from her hand and went back a couple of feet.

Terrified, she yelled in distress. Sealand stayed right where he was, terrified too.

France continued to sexually abuse her by his inappropriate groping and rubbed his face against hers. "Now then, if you simply listen I will make this easy for you."

Instinct drove her to kick him in the groin. This time he kneeled down for good and gave Sealand the perfect opportunity. After that commotion, Liechtenstein calmed herself down and regained composure. "Sealand, I need you to tie his hands together."

Her kick knocked out France cold. Sealand was kind of happy, but he felt horrible inside. He found the nearest rope and tied France's arms behind his back. "That's no problem. That Pedobear laid his hands on me too. I need to get a chance to get back at him."

Simultaneously, the adult nations were about to reach a closure.

Austria was silent for the whole time and that terrified Germany. "Austria, Russia, can you hear me?"

The silver aura overshadowed Austria and he readjusted his glasses, and Russia fiddled with his scarf.

At that point Prussia had it with Germany and his antics. "They won't listen to you any longer. You've really become quite an inconvenience for me."

With a snap of his fingers, Russia grabbed Germany's neck with both hands. Of course, everyone wanted to help; England had a secret plan up his magician's sleeve.

At first England had his spell book whipped out, "You want to test your magic against mine? Let's see what happens." As England was going to cast a spell, Latvia had a special weapon on hand. A Korovin pistol.

"Latvia now!"

Such a small weapon made Prussia laugh hysterically, "Ha! Don't make me laugh! How can such a tiny gun hurt me?"

Latvia didn't laugh. He pulled the trigger and a bullet lodged in the outer region of Prussia's neck.

"Lucky shot." The bullet made his neck bleed a little. Droplets of crimson blood camouflaged with his black outfit. Russia backed off a little from Germany when he saw his leader hurt. With his other hand, Prussia snapped his fingers to bring France back. Belarus was kind enough, to undo the rope with her blade. Canada politely stood aside.

Everyone could've fought against him, but emotions of vengeance and redemption rendered them useless. "You shall see me again within a matter of days. Your future hinges upon this battle."

Throughout the whole time, Hungary was frozen and numb to everything. She would've responded earlier, but when she saw Austria her heart was shattered. Before Prussia and his entourage left, this gave her the opportune moment to save Austria. "Come back here you son of a bitch!" Her hand was just a couple inches away from her lover's as the portal closed on her again. Another failure. Hot tears rolled down her face as she kneeled to the ground and a green aura made presence.

* * *

**Close call huh?**

**Author's notes:**

**Je veux que votre organisme tellement mal mon amour. I want your body so badly my love.**

**I got the "Bonjour" idea from the Justine addition of Amnesida: Dark Descent with the suitor Malo. Personally, I think he's the creepiest out of all the suitors.**

******Latvia's weapon signifies his part of the Soviet Union era and it's so teeny tiny.**

**If you didn't notice, Prussia's last quote is very similar to a character from Resident Evil. Can you guess who it is?**

**Thanks so much for sticking by this story! Please R&R! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13: The Last Domino Has Fallen

**Chapter 13**

**Great the chapter that's meant to be unlucky, but I will get past that hopefully XDD.**

* * *

/

A silver sword shadowed Chibitalia's face as he screamed in terror. The only thing he heard was Holy Rome screaming, "Well then, let us see if you can see my soul after this!" Thankfully, the slash only ripped up his clothes a little. No single droplet of blood stained his beautiful white robe. "Please stop! Whatever power you were given is going to kill you!"

Holy Rome looked at his best friend, or even closest companion, and dropped the sword. "I wasn't given the power, the power already dwelled inside of me. I was just too weak to use it. So in order for me to unleash it, not only did I steal that vase, but I did murder a human being. It was all me! What are you going to do about that? You think God can give me mercy now?"

A face full of despair, guilt, and agony could only be covered from such tiny, child-like hands. No one could understand him; however, Chibitalia did understand him.

"Holy Rome! When were you ever weak?"

His black robes blocked off his face and all emotions he elicited. "Huh?"

"Listen to me, you are the strongest person I know. Everything you did for me when you left not only made me more independent, but you gave me courage I never had before. You even chased a rat and made sure that I was safe. Please Holy Rome, you are risking your life for hundreds of people in Italy."

Holy Rome was shocked beyond belief. He was in desperate need of comfort. "Well, I." His pause caused him to grab his forehead in pain. Chibitalia thought it was a bad migraine.

"What am I expected to do? Just stand there when you know others in front of you have died beforehand? The shear amount of losses I endured are thinning the lines of reality and fantasy." The blond little nation kicked his sword with a vigorous kick. All of his suffering and isolation left him broken.

He continued on while he shook his head in discontent. It was all too much for Chibitalia to see his friend suffer like that. Out of the blue, Holy Rome was met with baby-soft lips. "Why did you kiss me?"

Chibitalia kissed him delicately, like before, and teared. "It saddens me when you are so upset about so many things. Listen, let me come with you and I will help clarify everything that has happened."

"That sounds like a great idea." For once, Holy Rome smiled.

The two walked back to the heart of Italy holding hands and with brimming smiles. While they walked, Holy Rome stopped. Chibitalia got concerned and muttered incoherent noises. Incoherent noises turned into shrieks as Holy Rome kneeled down in pain and grabbed his forehead again.

"Holy Rome, are you okay?"

Holy Rome stood up, but he staggered a little. One of his breathtaking baby-blue eyes turned into a bright red color and his hair partly changed into a black color. In horror, he covered his eye so Chibtitalia wasn't scared again. "I beg of you, take my like away from me. Who knows what kind of damage I can manage to create."

A demonic voice was heard underneath Holy Rome's plea. As the country of Italy progressed, history changed. From 1591, the countries of the Holy Roman Empire and Italy were governed by one man, Charles V. His shadow overpowered Holy Rome and spoke for him. "Do not let this young mortal stop your goal. Murder those who stand in your way. Maul them all down. Kill him where he stands with your blade. Take hold of the sword again and let his blood give you the extra incentive to rid this world of the weaklings that make the world decay each and everyday. Holy Roman Empire, you will start the world anew."

/

Hungary's aura astounded everyone else. She calmly and disturbingly muttered, "I was called a whore. Ha. Ha. Haha."

Her laughter caused great concerned. England slowly approached her to get her back onto her feat. "Elizeveta, you need to gather yourself before you go batty."

She swiped his hand away and looked at them angrily. "What difference does it make? I couldn't save Roderich and there is no way in hell that even God will not forgive me for not following his words." A crate was nearby as she kicked it into smitherines. "Heck, I couldn't even hit France with my skillet. I'm a woman for crying out-loud, what values are supposed to be placed on us? You men can do whatever you want without giving a damn and I always end up getting the short end of the stick."

More tears filled her face. Italy, who knew her the best as a tiny little country, tried to help her to the best of his ability. Just like England, he walked towards her to give her a hug or some sort of consolidation. "Hungary, I've never seen you so upset. It must be hard for a guy like me to understand a woman's feeling. Not just me, but all of the other guys here."

The blonde Baltic nation adjusted his glasses, "Hungary, everything will be alright. If you don't want to fight, we can all understand your reasoning."

Long brown, angel-like hair clouded her face as she screamed, "No. No. No!" She acted erratically by slamming her fists into more crates. All of the other nations gasped in horror.

"Why are you deteriorating like this?" Japan stood in front of another crate to stop her and looked at her seriously.

America stood right next to his best friend to back him out. "Let us help you out man."

England smacked America in the back of his head for being rude and inconsiderate.

When Hungary heard the word "man," she snapped her head right at the American. "Man?" A skillet was hidden under her apron and she whipped it out in front of him. America was frightened and tried to stop her fury. "Sorry, word vomit. I didn't mean to insult you like that." He tried to be kind and gently by putting his hand on her shoulder as an apology, but a dagger whipped across the room and slashed the top of his hand. _Ouch!_

China looked where the dagger came from and, of course, he saw France and his entourage again. "Those guys again? Are you kidding me? Leave Hungary alone."

Japan aided to America's wound. "You guys are completely outnumbered. Don't even try something foolish."

Before France thew another dagger, he realized something, "Oh crap. My aiming is off today. Too bad." The bad guys slowly approached towards Hungary.

Their main leader smiled cruelly at them and laughed. "You think numbers can beat us? Heck, I can crush all of you under my hand right now. However, I think it is fun to delay your downfall."

All of his words of violence and anguish made Liechtenstein upset. She stepped in front of her older brother to prove her point. "Prussia please stop. Too many people have been injured. I don't want to see anyone else in pain or misery."

Spain stood directly next to Prussia with the Halberd and quickly dashed with the blade right close to her neck.

Switzerland fumbled with his K31 to protect her, "Little sister!"

"No." She looked back at him to reassure him. "I can manage this by myself." The Spaniard's red aura intensified his malicious simper.

"Are you willing to behead a young lady? If you want to, do it right now." The other nations exclaimed in disbelief. Horrible thoughts rushed through her brother's head. _What is she doing? She's crazy._

Not only what she did was dangerous, but brilliant enough that made Spain back off a little bit. However, Spain changed his route towards Hungary where she kneeled. Poland stepped in front to guard her, "You want to mess with me?" He pulled a cocky smile like he always did, but Hungary did the unthinkable. She smacked him with the skillet and he hit the ground hard. Lithuania ran on over, "Poland are you okay?"

He put his hand on his back as he looked at Hungary with frustration. She had the nerve to walk on over to Prussia.

The whole commotion made Germany think on his toes, but too hastily. He stepped in between the two to stop her. "Enough! If you want Hungary, take me instead."

"This same song and dance again brother?" Albino red eyes leveled with bright blue eyes, "Honestly, no one ever listens to you. Now then, if you wouldn't mind, get lost." With the skillet still in her hand, she smacked Germany too (In the back of the head of course).

Italy ran over to him. "Germany are you okay?"

While Germany was down, Turkey, Sweden, and England attempted to stop Hungary however Prussia snapped his fingers to send Spain, France, and Canada to take care of them. The three pinned them down on their shoulders and the other nations were placed under a straining spell that pinned them to the floor.

Prussia caressed her chin and tasseled with her hair. "Oh my sweet Elizeveta. Let me join you and Austria back together, but under my rule. You understand?"

She nodded her head. _Finally, I'll be able to be with my love again. I don't have to worry anymore._

Her silence was the next step for Prussia. He put his hand on her head and kissed her. As he kissed Germany yelled, "No. Please. Reconsider." Germany's bantering was not enough to stop Prussia's full kiss. Everyone else was horrified. They all screamed, "Hungary!"

Before he pressed his lips against her soft lips, he gasped for a second to slow down his breath to chant, "Elizeveta Hedervary, you will be a great asset to my team. Not only do your physical appearances of a woman, but your manly instincts will set them apart from anything else." The aura intensified to a green candy apple color and her delicate apron turned a black color. Black was the new red for Prussia and his crew. After her transformation she finally stood with her husband and hugged in relief. In return Austria, forcefully, grasped her waist and kissed her hard. He cocked his head back to the "losers."She walks to where Austria is standing and hugs him. In return, Austria kisses her on the lips and cocks his head back to where the "losers" are.

"Honestly, you guys have no chance against the seven of us."

Russia rubbed his hand against the drywall and smashed a hole in it to grab a water pipe. He held it down towards his thigh with a tight grip and raised it in the air towards Germany's head. "You should all just go home before we have to kill you."

One nation thought otherwise, it was Estonia of course. "Technically we are countries so we can't die from physical attacks."

The water pipe frayed against blonde hair and knocked his glasses off. Russia crouched right by his head, "How about I chop your head off? What will happen then?"

The three that held Turkey, Sweden, and England down walked away and Prussia continued his spell onto them. Canada realized that Russia could foil Prussia's plan, so he took the water pipe away. "It is time." All of a sudden, France sneaked up on Canada and gave him his own country's kiss. The quiet nation wiped off the saliva and was disgusted. _If there's any country I'll give a what for, it would be the perv. But I guess for right now, I'll punish him severely after Prussia's plan is complete._

Prussia snickered, "This is absolutely fantastic!" As they all left through the same portal, the spell was lifted.

* * *

**I personally like this chapter. No, Hungary!**

**If you are all wondering who will be the next target, that's it.**

**So just a recap:**

**1st: Canada**

**2nd: France**

**3rd: Belarus**

**4th: Spain**

**5th: Austria**

**6th: Russia**

**7th: Hungary**

**If you can figure out the reasons why I picked them (Not just because of the pairings from here), free virtual cake is your prize and internet hi-fives as well.**

**Thank you so much guys! Please R&R! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14: Time For an Interjection

**Chapter 14**

**This chapter will have a lot more dialogue than action. Sorry. (Goes into a closet to hide.)**

* * *

After the portal closed for a second time, Italy and Romano helped Germany to get back to his feet. His slicked back blonde hair fell in front of his eyes. The only thing that the two Italian brothers heard from him was a groan. _Man I hate to admit this, but that really hurt!_

The two got him to sit down on a crate to recuperate. Romano patted on his back to get some encouragement out of the serious German man. "Man, talk about a knock out, literally."

Romano tried to enlighten mood, after what he went through himself, but Germany's face remained the same. Emotionless. He sighed, "What now?"

It seemed common for everyone to get down so easily. "Why are you like this Germany?" He looked at him point blank and his emotion was still the same. "I think we all should promote you as the single leader to stop Prussia. It's high time instead of lamenting that we go beyond the set of circumstances that surround us. I know it seems hard for all of us to fight against our closest comrades and friends. But that set aside, we need you."

A nearby kitty meowed on top of Greece's head. In fact, more kitties surrounded him. "I agree with England. Instead of breaking ourselves apart, we need to join our strengths together."

Germany freaked out by the shear number of cats and his body twitched with anxiety. Italy smiled, "Veh!" Of course, he played with the tiny, little kitties and America gained everyone's attention by standing on a cargo box.

"Listen up everyone! Just like in war, the war is not over until your leader rises above the conflict." He lowered his tone, "What do you need us to do?" Everyone nodded their heads in consensus.

He slicked his hair back, picked up the dagger that slashed America's hand, and stabbed it onto a crate. "Listen up everybody, whatever roles Denmark and I gave you, forget them. Latvia, I want you to protect Sealand and Liechtenstein."

All of the pressure made Latvia shook, as always, but Liechtenstein was able to calm him down by holding his hands. "No Germany. You don't need to do that. You saw how I proved myself against France and Spain."

"Fine then, you can protect Sealand. Turkey, Romano, Japan, and China, you guys can take on Spain and France." Germany grabbed a blank piece of paper and pen, and semi-drew the battle plans to come. Lines crisscrossed and circles were drawn as pinpoints. "Turkey and Japan, you two fight Francey Pants. China and Romano, you two will fight against Spain. Finally, Denmark and Netherlands, you will deal with Belarus. I do not want those blades near me, I will personally take on Prussia. Romano, I know you are just recovering from the bullet shot. Can you manage to fight?"

"Don't your worry, I'll take on anything. Especially, if it means that I get another chance to save Spain." Romano pounded his fist into his chest, but right on his wound. He wheezed for air, but was able to catch a breath of air. _T__alk about stupid._

The plan so far seemed to work, but China realized two parts were missing. "But what about Russia and Austria? Those two will go even more berserk if you get anywhere near Prussia."

"That is the reason why the rest of you guys will take on Russia, Canada, Hungary, and Austria. America, England, and Cuba, you three will deal with Canada. Trembling Trio and Ukraine, you four deal with Russia. I want the rest of Nordics to deal with Austria and Hungary. You guys can divide yourselves accordingly. Belgium, I need you to standby as our nurse. Greece and Switzerland, you two will be my only snipers."

England crossed his arms and nodded in disagreement. "I will have to slightly disagree with you Germany."

Netherlands stood right behind the British man to back him up. "Me too. Let me take on Belarus personally. I feel that the Nordics shouldn't be separated. I know how Denmark and Sweden are at fighting strategies."

Germany looked at both of them pleased and dissatisfied, "That's fine and in what sense?"

A hand of the magician elevated the pen and drew more circles and lines to explain his part of Germany's strategy. "America and Cuba can handle Canada. I need to help you with Prussia. One man against Prussia is guaranteed for failure. However, Netherlands with your size I'm sure you are capable of handling the batty girl. Germany, I will only help to cast a spell to hold Prussia down and let you rescue him from that point. If need be, I'll jab him a little."

The paper became a collage of scribbles and circles, and with the final approval from everyone, a check mark was drawn. Everyone's spirits were lifted. They all felt more reassured and certified that the plan wouldn't go to hell. "I really appreciate that England and I respect your decision and Netherland's. Well we all have trained somewhat, but it is high time to end it now!" Germany grabbed the dagger and held it high yelling, "Nations of the world, it is time to unite our powers together for a common cause! Raise your fists for the power that dwells inside each of us."

Each and single nation, even the younger ones, raised their fists and yelled, "For Prussia!"

With the dagger in his hand, he looked at the blade and saw his reflection. Any person would think of their reflection as normal, but his reflection showed his true feelings and thoughts. _Brother, I promised that I wouldn't let you down. Whatever is possessing you, I will do whatever it takes to drive it out of you. Even if it leads to an exorcist, I don't care. _His eyes were still locked on the blade and after a couple moments passed, he threw to the side.

He looked at everyone's faces and grabbed his Mauser. "Gather up your weapons everyone, let us draw out the enemy where he abides from."

In his pride and glory, America had to ruin the moment with one stupid question. "Uh dude, how are we going to do that?"

Of course, everyone's faces went blank including Germany's. He blinked for a couple of seconds and blatantly stated, "I absolutely have no idea."

He groaned from his lack of thinking ability, Japan found a way around it. "What about Prussia's bird that was turned into a raven?"

Instinctively, England had a better idea. "We can write a letter requesting the location and time, and then I'll create a portal similar to Prussia's and send it to where ever he lies."

Everyone agreed. No one argued. For once, they finally made progress.

Germany put his hand on England's shoulder, "I will write the letter."

He found a typewriter and couldn't bring himself to write it. It took him about five minutes to get the inspiration to write. Ultimately, he wrote it.

_Prussia,_

_I am prepared to take on whatever you dare to throw at me. The location will be on my home-turf at 3 P.M. tomorrow. You are still my brother and I will do anything it takes to save you from whatever dark power possesses you. Not only will I rescue you, but rescue the others who you took advantage of._

_Ludwig_

"Can someone find Gilbird for me?" They looked high and low. Surprisingly, Latvia and Sealand found it up in the balcony. The short nations worked together to climb up the cargo boxes and get the raven down. Germany put the letter in a casing and tied it to the raven's leg.

"If you chaps wouldn't mind." Everyone stood back and let England cast his spell. With the spell book in front of him and raven on top, "Oh mighty dark power, allow thee to use the portal of the abyss and permit Gilbird the Raven to travel through with quick haste safely."

A bluish, black portal appeared and the bird flew off the top of his book.

* * *

**How do I love Pandora Hearts references!**

**Well, the battle's about to come to a closure! What's going to happen Prussia and his comrades? Will Germany finally have the strength to tackle his brother head on?**

**Thanks so much everyone! Please R&R! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15: Some Things Do End

**Sorry for updating late!**

**For chapter 15, I will finish the Holy Rome and Chibitalia segment. I thought it would be appropriate to finish this before the last couple of chapters which will be the final fight. **

**I'm sorry if you were hoping to see what happened next with the major nations.**

* * *

Holy Rome wallowed in pain and distress from the near shadow of Charles V. He continued to cover his eye. After a couple of moments, he lowered his hand. It trailed along his baby face and the soft evergreen. "Italy, please smile. That's the best thing you can do for me now."

More black shadows swallowed him and the transformation took full form.

Chibitalia was mortified to see his best friend changing into something he feared most. A monster. He uttered, "No this can't be happening."

He was all worked up and terrified that someone had an ability to change a person's personality and soul. Charles V chuckled and found it satisfying and pleasing to him. This made Chibitalia disgusted and made him angry. "Charles V, why have you done this to Holy Rome? He's my best friend and you treating him like this is just cruel."

The little, adolescent meant nothing to Charles V, "You mortal couldn't possibly understand the power I have. I only gave this pitiful earthling a fraction of my power."

"Whatever power you gave him is meaningless and worthless; one person doesn't drive on shear power, but support from people that care about him." This whole time Holy Rome was deadly quiet and that frightened Chibitalia even more.

"You want to tell me then that friendship conquers all? Bonds between man must never exist, the power of god shall decide who lives or dies."

With of all his might in his tiny little body, he tried to convince Charles V otherwise. "But God doesn't punish people like that easily. Only people who have committed sins and not confess for them are punished. Holy Rome realized his mistake and wants to make up for in. In fact, I don't blame him," Chibitalia pointed his finger and yelled, "I blame you for everything that's happened!"

"Hold your tongue. How dare you talk to a former ruler. I have drove this country into great success and you think you can do a damn thing to me. You insolent little piece of trash called a boy. Devil would be more precise to exemplify you and your actions."

Whatever Chibitalia tried didn't work, but he stuck up for his best friend to the very end. "Sticks and stones may brake my bones, but words won't hurt me. I will drive your power out of Holy Rome's body." Hidden in his pristine white robe was a sword known to legend, the Condottiere. He nervously pulled it out. _Ok, I know I can do this. Holy Rome, friend, I will save you._

In a matter of a flash, he forced his legs forward and yelled his way over to Charles V. "Take that you bastard!"

The once-former ruler was not amused. He raised his hand in the air and flicked his finger at Chibitalia. The little Italian flew and crashed onto the ground. "While he's down, finish him."

Black and purple shadows clouded Holy Rome's sword from the ground and floated into his hand. He stared at the sword while Charles V whispered, "Take this blade and eliminate him for good."

More black fabric hid his face, "Yes my lord." He started to walk forward and stopped suddenly.

"I the Holy Roman Empire cast my existence as a country. Right now, I consider myself as a fellow commoner who has committed sins beyond mercy. I shall raise this sword and stain this sword with my own blood." As he raised the sword in the air, despair filled his face as he cried, "Italy, I'm so sorry. I love you."

"No Holy Rome!" Chibitalia groaned in agony as he ran. Tiny little feet couldn't carry him far enough by the time Holy Rome stabbed the sword though his hear.

He went limp and blood dripped down towards his face. His best friend tried to get some sort of reaction out of him. "No this cannot be! How is something like this possible?"

When Holy Rome stabbed himself, Charles V yelled in rage and that gave Chibitalia the perfect opportunity. "Maybe you'll think after this."

He held the Condottiere again and, this time, speared it into ruler's head.

"No!" All of the shadows dissipated and Holy Rome returned to normal with his babyish features. Chibitalia was relieved as he dropped it to the ground making as it made a plinking noise.

"No, this can't be happening." He ran to him and held his friend's hand. His pulse started to fade away and tears formed. "You can't die like this, you would've died if your people were gone. Why did you cast away your existence?"

Blue eyes twitched a little, "It was the only way to expel the evil dark force inside my body. Plus, I wanted to let you know that I can finally rest in peace."

"Oh Holy Rome." More tears fell from his face as the pulse came to a standstill. One of his tears landed on Holy Rome's forehead and a glimmering whitish-yellow glow appeared around their bodies.

"Your tears can purify anything. No," Holy Rome finally awoke and tightened his grip, "it's your soul that is pure. Italy, I really appreciate everything that you have done."

A wide smile was on Chibitalia's face and he exclaimed in pure delight. "Holy Rome, you mean so much to me, I can't ever see this world without you. Here let me help you out, a doctor has to look at your wounds. I will help explain everything that has happened."

As the sun set down, they walked towards the horizon holding each other's hands.

* * *

**So cute!**

**This story is going to reach it's end soon.**

**Thanks so much and please R&R! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16: The Final Climb

**Chapter 16!**

**Sorry for updating this story so late, I had a lot of family excursions and I just needed the water pipe of inspiration. I hoped a lot of you liked how the Chibitalia segment ended.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A black abyss was quiet and cold. Not a single sound could be heard except people twiddling or twirling their weapons around and some loud clatter around a large, round table. Looks like Prussia formed his own little G8 and some of their faces were ecstatic or, quite frankly, filled with boredom. Belarus tried to pass some time by sharpening her blade on the metal table and Prussia practiced some aiming skills by throwing daggers at a bullseye with a picture of Germany.

All of a sudden, a portal appeared above the table and Spain was startled so much he was about to strike whatever it was with his Halberd. Surprisingly, it was a familiar friend and that stopped Spain right in his tracks.

Prussia grinned and was delighted to see him again."Well isn't this my little birdie friend."

He noticed the letter, "Ah, who could it be from?" He looked at the casing, and opened it and saw another familiar thing. "That seal. Brother." His red eyes flickered as he read the letter and paused for a couple of seconds. Canada wasoncerned and asked him, "Are you alright sir?"

In a burst of enjoyment Prussia smiled and he frolicked around the table. "Finally! I'm so bored. Listen up everyone!" They all turned their heads towards his excitement.

"This should amuse all of us honhonhon."

He takes another dagger and threw it at Germany's head perfectly. "Let's go kill some bastards now!"

Austria and Hungary turned towards each other and stared at each other romantically. As Austria adjusted his glasses he let his beloved lay her head on his chest, and with a prissy tone, "Honestly, I knew this was going to happen."

"Oh Mr. Austria, let us kill together peacefully." Her tone was chipper, yet soothing and disturbing to listen to.

He tipped her chin as within a breaths distance uttered, "Anything to please you dear."

As those two had their romantic moment, Belarus stood up from her chair and strolled over to caress her brother's chest, "Oh big brother, after all is said and done we can finally get married." The two stared at each other passionately as she leaned in for a kiss on the lips. Russia found that kiss to be delicious with her suckle lips, "I couldn't have it any other way sister." That time, he leaned into her as they kissed more.

Their kissing sounds instigated something completely inappropriate by France (No surprise), "Why don't you two get a room?"

Right next to France was the quiet nation as he smacked him in the back of the head. France was flustered as his blonde hair tussled from side to side, "What did I say? What did I say? Honestly, can't you take any of my jokes? Trou du cul."

Prussia grabbed a dagger buried from the bullseye and stabbed it right in front of France, "Enough bickering, it is time to leave. Even if he wants to save me, there will be blood."

The French nation was a little startled and Canada was able to calm him down, "We don't need to leave now, the fight's tomorrow. Didn't you read the letter?"

He slowly slid his hairy arms around Canada's neck, "Oh Matthew I like your style."

Canada's hair curl shot up, "That's so wrong." Unintentionally he uttered, "Maple." He gasped and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Fine. Germany, you haven't changed." Amidst his monologue he chuckled, "A new genesis is at hand and I will be the creator."

On the other side of Prussia's lair, were all of the other nations still back in Chicago. They all stared at each other haphazardly as time ticked away.

Blue eyes gleamed as he cleaned his glasses with his bomber jacket, "Man this is so depressing. All of us banding together and having to kill our friends." He slumped his arms around a crate and tried to stay awake.

Black hair fell in front of Japan's face as he sharpened one of his katanas along a metal grinder, "No Mr. America. We do not need to kill. It all starts with Mr. Prussia. Once we find out the real cause of this, we can forgive him." He inspected his sword and continued to sharpen it. "Still, I'm beginning to believe that maybe the Pictonians did have some involvement with Prussia."

A wok clinked along the concrete floor and China redid his ponytail. His brown eyes were filled with anger and disgust. "That's what I've been thinking this whole thing is about; the Picto bastards want us to feel bad for our actions."

A familiar Italian curl shot up and Italy barely opened his eyes. "But I was able to make them change their minds right?"

He pouted in disbelief and unpleasantly went back to sleep. All of a sudden a lightbulb went off from America and his glasses gleamed with enthusiasm. "Maybe if we can get my friend Tony to talk to them again, maybe then that one part of the problem can get fixed." America whipped out his latest hi-tech cell phone and walked away from the others for a quick conversation with his long time friend. They all waited anxiously for America's response.

"Well, it looks like Tony just recently made contact with them and they are pretty darn happy at whatever planet the Pictonians are living on. However, the Pictonians said that they had no involvement with Prussia going psychotic and insane. After that whole clusterfuck last time, we are pretty on good terms."

Much to America's relief, the other nations were still perplexed for the whole situation in general. The Netherlands fixed his already spiky hair by spiking it up even more. "Come on guys, let's rest up. Our fight is not that far ahead."

Everyone except Germany nodded their heads as he walked away to the doors. Belgium and the Netherlands secretly followed him. Slicked blonde hair rubbed against the cold, hard I-beam along with his toned arms.

A quick whisper could be heard from Belgium. "Germany everything will come to a resolution; I promise you that."

Germany moaned in guilt and sadness as the Netherlands patted him on the back. "You are not alone. We will back you up every way that is humanly possible."

Under Germany's heavily influenced accent he tried to blatantly say, "I wish...it could be that easy."

"Huh?" The two siblings looked at each other confused and tried to understand Germany's statement.

Biceps flexed tremendously as Germany punched the I-beam angrily. "Everyone knows that I will have to deal with my brother myself! Verdammt!" He breathed heavily and his eyes filled with rage. The Netherlands broke that rage with a simply reassurance with a pat on the back.

"All of us are looking for what is best. You are not alone."

Off in the distance, Denmark's laugh was heard. "Man Netherlands, you never cease to amuse me. So cheesy." Both of them smirked at each other and Belgium and Germany followed them back into the main part of the warehouse. Upon Germany's return, Japan and the others were smiling.

Germany was quite simply confused and couldn't think of reason why they should be so chipper and happy. "Why are you all smiling?"

America threw off his bomber jacket and grabbed a Coke bottle nearby. As he was about to open it and have a sip, reluctantly, in a calm and serious tone, "Well, myself and the others think for tomorrow's battle you deserve the best chance for winning."

Out of the blue, Italy had a gift wrapped beforehand and knew it was the right time to give it to his best friend. "Germany, our gift to you."

Inside that package was a legendary and gorgeous 1936 German Dagger. Italy covered Germany's eyes as Japan dressed him with a Black Greatcoat.

After Germany looked at himself in the mirror, he knew that the time for the battle was near and the next decisions Germany make would have a major impact. They weren't just going to be mental decisions, but physical ones that could leave some of the nations comatose. He turns his head and as a proud German with pride and honor, "Thank you so much everyone. Tomorrow is where it all ends. Go get some sleep we leave at 1 AM to Berlin."

* * *

**Author's notes time!**

**Trou du cul (Of course in French) translates to asshole.**

**I do not and emphatically don't support Russia and Belarus! (But my weakness is Germany and Prussia, sue me!)**

**Once again I freaking love Albert Wesker's quotes, they are the best. He was so badass in Resident Evil 5!**

**Verdammt (German) means damn.**

**The dagger clearly implies when it was made and used.**

**You can actually see an example of a greatcoat in the anime in the extra episode where Germany will not see Italy ever again. Such a cliffhanger! ****In addition, GerIta is one of my other OTP. I can't wait for *SURPRISE ALERT* season 5 of Hetalia!**

**As for why I chose 1 AM as their departure time, the time zone difference from America to Germany is astoundingly wide apart. By the time they get there it will be 8 AM.**

**Phew, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to see what happens next.**

**Please R&R! ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17: The First True Bullet

**Chapter 17: **

**Sorry for updating so late, I've had so much going on in my life it's not even funny. Of course I have to deal with college-level schoolwork, but it's much more than that.**

**I'm not one to tell people on the internet about my personal life, but I want to dedicate this chapter to my uncle, my mom's brother and her only brother, who passed away on October 27th from Stage 4 colon cancer. He was a big part of my life and my brother's.**

**Anyhow, this will be part 1 and hopefully I can get part 2 done by the end of this year. Or it could change, who knows what will happen.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Multiple alarms buzzed at midnight. Everyone rubbed their eyes from the makeshift cots as they get off them to prepare within the next hour. The whole warehouse was filled with unrecognizable voices, sounds, and yelling from all directions. All of the boys have on fingerless gloves and mid-arm gauntlets which all of them have a little spot for their flag.

The last one to get up was Germany. Piercing blue eyes stared up into the ceiling and the only thing he could feel was the rising and falling of his chest. _This is the day. Brother._

After pondering for a few seconds, that seemed almost endless, he finally dusted himself and stood up like a proud militant. As he looks onto a broken mirror and slicks back his hair, nothing could leave his mind except the battle ahead. _Many nations banding together to just fight one nation. This is not like the other wars I have been in. Millions of citizen's lives lost. This is different, it's not just one nation. One nation who was able to get others wrapped around his finger. Our closest friends._

Italy bursted into the room and broke Germany's contemplation. "Germany! Why aren't you with us?"

"Oh, that's right. I didn't know how long I was. I'll be there in a moment." As Italy left to be with the others, Germany finished up by slipping on black jeans and combat boots. He presumed to leave, but something hit him like a ton of bricks. The Greatcoat and dagger. He puts it on fast and runs out to see all of the other nations smiling. Except one wasn't as ecstatic.

Concern and fear filled Lithuania's head, "I can only wish that everything will work out in the end. I'll take Belarus on another date. She really deserves one." His face shuddered at the thought of fighting her.

Blonde hair and green eyes were forced right into Lithuania's face, "Come on Liet, you can't think like that. It's not going to help you or anyone. Remember, besides having me, you got everyone else backing you up. Everything is going to be just fine."

The petulant south Italian tried all of his might to appear mature and not let his anger show. "I know most of the time I get pretty darn mad about things, but this is not the time. It's no longer about whose revenge we want, but redemption for everyone. Antonio, please forgive me if you can."

All of a sudden, time hit them as Germany tilted his head and looked at a nearby clock, "Ladies and gentlemen, time to go."

They all dispersed into one giant circle. Norway stepped towards the centered and tipped his head downwards ready to chant an incantation. "Here, let me summon some of my magical friends to get us there."

Predominantly, Iceland was still creeped out by his older brothers "talents" and he was very uncomfortable, "Okay fine."

Norway slowed his breath down and slowly chanted, "By the inhabitants that live as apparitions and spirits, I summon thee." Multiple gates opened along with multiple nisse. One recognized his owner as Germany tagged along with Norway. As soon as he got on, he ultimately realized the severity of it all. "It's a shame that the final battle will take place in my home turf. Gilbert, brother, I'm coming for you."

As the nations were being swiftly carried towards Berlin, some of them took the opportunity to take a nap. Sealand barely slept a wink and the only thing that could calm his nerves down was a little, cute stuffed teddybear. However, that gave Germany the opportunity to let all of his doubts and concerns outside of the battle field.

_The thought of a battle between fellow comrades and friends. Russia and Belarus, I feel really bad for you guys. Spain, you mean so much towards Romano and that in turn affects Italy. Austria and Hungary, you two will be back together, but in peace and harmony. France, you may be a bit of a perv, but all of us enjoy your company. Canada, everything will go back the way it's supposed to be._

He sighed for a brief period of time. The only thing he could hear was the wind and his thoughts.

_Gilbert, older brother, I will vanquish all of that dread that is holding you down and I promise that you will never feel lonely again._

The nations quickly approached Berlin and Latvia used a pair of binoculars to look on ahead, "Wait a second guys. No you have got to be kidding me."

_This can't be right, why are they here this early? We were supposed to be there first._

His binoculars almost fell off as he ran to the closest edge of the nisse yelling, "Germany, they're already here!" Unfortunately, he revealed their location.

"Canada, ready, aim, fire!" Those words came from Prussia on the snowy and windy grounds of Berlin as Canada honed in his skills and a bullet from his Lee-Enfield rifle whipped right by Latvia's blond, fluffy hair.

"Sūdi!" He ducked, "Ok, you asked for it." In a turn of events, he pulled out his Korovin pistol and fired his own round.

As the bullet's velocity travelled downward, Spain took his Halberd and struck it at the right angle to aim at Germany.

Thankfully, Germany ducked from it, but suddenly Canada lurched forward into the air, "Take this you maple bastard!" As he tried to fire another round, the strong German put so much force in his front kick into Canada's stomach. It appeared that Canada fell down back to the ground.

Latvia knew it was a trap, "Germany, watch out!" His hands started trembling as he couldn't move fast enough. A shadow appeared right around the Latvian's neck and he felt a hand on top of his head, "You little piece of worthless trash, don't you dare try to test me. I'll have Russia snap your little, insufficient neck and he'll hang you by his scarf."

A couple of painful minutes passed by and little Latvia was just frightened. "Oh, Latvia, your hair is so fluffy. I wonder what would happen if I ripped it out of your head?"

"ENOUGH!" As Latvia freed himself from the mysterious shadow it was too late for him to do anything as it dissipated right in front of his face. The shadow floated right behind Germany. White hair and red eyes quickly slithered from the shadow right behind his neck. England noticed it not too far behind and tried to warn him, "Germany! Behind you!"

Just as Germany turned around, he met with a black foot right in the face. "You bastard brother!" His blonde hair fell out of place as he plummeted towards the ground.

"No, it's not going to end like this. This isn't a fair fight." England knew something quick must be done, "I'm not going to let an ally of mine get hurt this early." A spell book was under his cloak, "Dark magic, allow me this one time to use it for something great. Please, make sure my friend is safe." A black aura surrounded his bright, green eyes.

"You will not interfere with my большой брат." A Vorpal blade suddenly flew through the air, "What the bloody hell? Belarus!" The blade slashed over his pale skin and broke his concentration. "No, Germany!"

Nothing could be heard in the dense, foggy air. The only thing Germany could hear was just the wind. His hair tussled all over and he finally hit with reality as he crashed into the ground. Hard. He couldn't do anything. His lifeless body was covered by the snow and fog. Just a couple feet away, he heard some footsteps. _Are they my friends or my enemies? I can't tell. I can't even move._

"It's about time that the German learns what pain truly is." Austria slowly approached Germany and secretly revealed a needle full of black liquid, "Don't worry, you'll just feel a prick. Nothing more and nothing less."

"I don't think so! I'm sorry. I won't another friend fall victim to that." Switzerland yelled as he ran off his nisse and took his weapon of choice to bunt it right into his former friend's face. It forced Austria to back off and knocked him out of his senses for a little. This gave the window of opportunity for Switzerland to get Germany back onto his feet, "Come on man, wakeup." Blue eyes slowly opened against the cold, frozen snow with a blurry vision of seeing his friends ultimately landing onto solid ground.

The only thing he could see was auburn hair with a familiar curl and barely heard a familiar voice, "Germany are you okay?" He helped his friend right back onto his feet as he groaned a little, "I've been better," His vision finally got clearer and he was able to see his brother head on, "you know, brother, that was a real cheap shot."

Red eyes gleamed with pride and glory. Prussia couldn't resist the urge to laugh, "That's what makes things interesting."

Suddenly and unexpectedly, amongst Prussia's bantering, Greece shot at at the needle in Austria's hand with a M162A Automatic Rifle.

Black blood tainted the pure white snow and Austria's coat. He scoffed as he pulled out a handkerchief, "Really Greece? I thought you were supposed to be the one who likes to sleep all the time. Lazy fool."

Most of the time Greece liked to sleep a lot, but he had to put himself on the line to help his comrades. "Say what you want, but I'm here to stop you and the others."

The mood was completely silent. Of course, Prussia's loud voice and personality broke it, "My my, what have I done? This is just too much I just can't contain it." He found the whole thing to be amusing.

His laughter was sickening to everyone. However, Turkey's rage, even behind his mask, was felt. His body tightened up and his tone matched as well, "Can't you understand that your excuses are the cause of all of this? I'm sick and tired of this."

Another dagger was hidden under Prussia's coat and he kept on tossing it into the air waiting for time to pass, "I wish I can answer your question, but I won't. It's time that all of you are killed today, I'm getting bored."

Glasses gleamed white as the snow, Estonia's pale blonde hair tussled in the wind, "All of this talk about your spell that will 'kill us' has been rendered meaningless. I can see through your façade, all of it. You like to use psychological tactics to get us scared and try to step up on the ladder. The strongest will survive regarding your theory. No, a person who thinks logically will always win. You're careless and don't follow things through to the end."

Austria finished cleaning his coat and readjusted his glasses. It seemed very natural to always prim himself and, "Can't all of you take Prussia seriously? The spell has been in effect when you arrived. Your immortality means nothing anymore. You see, any wound that any of you are inflicted with will be permanent and cannot be reversed. How can you deny that Estonia? Let's see if you can outwit me."

All of the nations shuddered in fear except one. Piercing blue eyes and glasses gleamed as Sweden firmly grasped a weapon he used before. The Viking sword of his country and age. He tilted his head downwards and prepared himself, "Whether or not Austria what you said was true, I'm here for Germany to stop you."

A sound of the sword being removed from the scabbard could be heard as Sweden suddenly lurched forward towards Austria.

No one expected Finland to chase after him. Germany couldn't do anything, "Finland, stop! This is foolish!"

It didn't matter to him anymore. The only thing on Finland's mind was to keep his closest friends safe, "Sweden stop!"

Finland wasn't fast enough to catch up to Sweden as he attempted to throw a right hook. All of Sweden's force and strength was put into this one punch and completely dropped his sword along the way, into Austria's face. The trajectory of that mere punch, allowed Austria to gracefully avoids the hook, and secretly hidden in his coat was another needle and injected the contents into Sweden's hip.

As Finland ran, everyone else followed behind him. The sudden injection forced Sweden to kneel on the ground and he coughed incessantly. Finland could taste the bitterness of the air, "Berwald, Are you okay?"

"I've been better." His limbs were stiff and he tried to stand up, but the pain was too much for him to handle. Germany was frightened by Sweden's appearance, "Finland, make sure Sweden is safe."

Finland nodded, but Russia's face was full of malicious content. His smile wide and eyes narrowed, he focused all of his eye contact onto Germany. "So Germany, great conqueror, is this going to happen for this battle? One of you idiots comes running and we will hit you one by one until all of you can't stand up anymore. As Prussia said, we want this battle to be fun. It's no fun, I want to enjoy seeing people suffer at my hands," He paused and realized something. A special message for everyone to witness. He snapped his fingers, "Could I have your attention please? I would all like to present to you a gift from Belarus and I."

Her younger sister was quite shocked, "Oh big brother, what is it? I want to know."

His oversized hands were delicately placed on her porcelain skin, briskly touching her platinum blonde hair. He gently caressed her chin and leaned into her for a passionate kiss. The sight of two siblings showing romantic affection made Ukraine sick, "Russia stop! This is disgusting. You, me, and Belarus, we're siblings. This is not natural."

She tried with all of her willpower to intervene. It was nightmarish. However, that was not the case with Spain. "You know Ukraine, now that I've thought about it for sometime, seeing two siblings hold each other so romantically makes me happy. I'll make sure that you and the others don't interrupt their love."

Romano couldn't believe what he just heard. All of his anger trickled throughout his body, but he knew that it wasn't right. He needed to remain calm and reserved. Nonetheless, it bothered him greatly to see a different side of his closest friend, "Spain, enough."

All of the arguing rived on Hungary's nerves and tried to ignore, what she believed, were minor and insignificant statements, "I've had enough from you Romano. Prussia would you please?" She stepped away from Austria and leaned on Prussia to give him a kiss.

"Fine, fine. Enough talking, let the real battle begin. And, it starts with you Liechtenstein. Latvia could I borrow your gun?"

The two younger nations gasped, "What?" A black aura surrounded Latvia's gun and he tried with all of his might to not let go. Prussia's telepathic power was too strong and Latvia lost grip of the gun. The gun swiftly traveled right into Prussia's hand and he fired a bullet point blank into Liechtenstein's head.

The sudden impact flung her lifeless, tiny body. Her pretty purple ribbon untied and flew away right into her brother's hand. A simple ribbon felt warm and comforting, but stirred Switzerland into rage. "No little sister! You bastards!" Hot tears strolled down his face while he fired with his K31 while holding her ribbon. As Spain ran over to intercept the bullet with his Halberd, Latvia took off his coat and lied it on Liechtenstein's chest. "Lichtenstein, if you can hear me, I'm right here. I will protect you, your big brother is busy right now fighting for you. He's such a wonderful brother to have. I wish I could have someone that strong to defend for me." The blood from her head seeped into the snow and Latvia gently held her head while he softly singed a familiar folk song to keep himself calm.

_I just know that Germany must win. For once, I can believe in someone who's stronger and more confident than me. Please, you need to win for Lili's sake. I'll be right by here until we're the last ones standing._

* * *

**Wow! It's been way too long since I've updated and I loved how this chapter went. Man, I gave Latvia some awesome parts here. He deserves the spotlight every now and then. Poor Liechtenstein, she was innocent and Prussia thinks he can play with people who he deems as worthless and weak. Nope, just wait until Germany deserves justice, but will Germany be able to bring himself to terms and serve the right justice?**

**Quick author's notes:**

**Greece's weapon is the M162A Automatic Rifle, a special weapon used in the Hellenic Army, the army for Greece.**

**The Swedish Viking sword is a sword that was used, obviously, throughout the Viking era. It's quite awesome to look at when you have the chance to google it, with a massive 32 inch blade! Wow!**

**Hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R! ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18: The First Battle

**Chapter 18! Awesome!**

**Man, writing the last chapter was about as much fun as this one all of you will read. For the rest of the story, the fights between the good guys and bad guys will be broken down into 7 chapters and then a resolution chapter. The first one, right here, is the battle between the Baltics and Ukraine versus Russia.**

**Here's my Christmas gift for everyone, but I'm Jewish so how does that work? XD, Well you can also treat it as a Chanukah gift too. Hope everyone has a wonderful new year and hope all of enjoy this chapter. ^_^**

* * *

_Why does every time I touch my hands on something, I can't do anything to repair it? I'm in the middle of a battlefield and I'm already showing my weakness to the enemy. I'm useless and I'm only a tiny country who should be insignificant to the world._

Those thoughts clouded Latvia's mind as he continued to hold Liechtenstein's lifeless head. Her blood tainted his tiny hands and her hair blew against the harsh, cold, bitter wind. Nothing could break his thoughts, except one person.

"Latvia! Snap out of it! Lithuania, Ukraine, and I need you, you're important to us. Don't worry about Lili, Vasch will take care of her I promise." Estonia's glasses continuously fogged up in the wind and constantly cleaned them, "Sitt, I can't fight like this," He turned his head downwards, "Latvia I need you to put my glasses into your coat pocket. I'm ready to take Russia down no matter what, even if I can't wear my glasses." The tall Russian stood not too far from them with a malicious smirk that contradicted his baby-like face. His eyes were cold and filled with a dark fire that snow could not put out.

Estonia's spirit brimmed with valor and honor. He knew what was at stake and did not let a moment slip. "Ukraine! I need you to flank him. Latvia and Lithuania, get him on the sides; I'll deal with him head on." Under his coat, he secretly hid a Russian model of a Smith & Wesson. However as he tried to grab he couldn't with the thought of Russia's face scared him. "Russia, as much as I'm terrified right now I know that all of us can win."

In a sarcastic tone, "Enough chit chat then, fight me Baltics and my own dear older sister if you have the chutzpah to do so."

Every ounce of energy within Estonia drove his legs forward. The snow blocked his vision partly. In the meanwhile, Switzerland ran quickly and kneeled by his sister. "Latvia, you need to go now Estonia's moving, I'll look over her. Don't worry." He nodded and ran off with his pistol in toll. _Little sister, I know Latvia and the others will avenge for you. _

Switzerland in the meanwhile kept his K31 right over her chest and kept his finger right on the trigger, "Kick that bastard to the ground!"

Estonia continued to run and the sweat from his face froze. His index finger was ready to pull the trigger as he went in for a low, swiping kick at Russia's ankle as Ukraine grabbed her brother's chest tightly to hold him back. Just as her hands made contact, Russia flipped forward, causing Ukraine to flip off as well and he elbow-dropped on Estonia's bare head. The gun flew away and gave Russia the perfect opportunity to grab it. However, as Estonia rolled off to the side to recover, Lithuania's hair blocked Russia's face as he locked Russia's right arm in a ninety degree position, "You think you can knock us down that easily you drunken fool? Latvia, now, go for it."

The familiar Korovin pistol gave Latvia the confidence as he fired immediately. In a sudden turn of events, as the bullet flew, Russia ever so carefully leaned sideways to dodge it, and kneed Lithuania in the chest and clocked him with a left hook in the face. The impact forced Lithuania to collide with Estonia and Latvia onto the ground.

"Honestly, you fools think you can take me on? My hunger for blood continues to grow as this fire inside of me rages on."

Latvia struggled to get off the snow and to run away, however something bellowed within him, "Russia, you sick monster, I will destroy you!" His rage drove him mad as all of his force was put into one punch.

Green eyes barely saw the tiny nation, "Latvia, stop! You can't do it on your own." Mere words meant nothing to him as he continued on. Latvia's punch was easily intercepted and a sound broke the dense air. A snap. "Gagh!" Raw bone pierced through delicate skin and the pain seared through Latvia's entire body. As Russia was about to inflict further damage, Estonia fired one round right into Russia's thigh and it successfully landed, "Get the hell out of there. Lithuania can you continue fighting on?"

"I think so, Ukraine you ready?" She nodded and both of them ran forward to save their comrade.

When both of them ran, Russia couldn't help but think of their next move. _I clearly see what they're trying to do. Overwhelm me with numbers and hope that will the cause of my fall. _His eyes quickly gazed over Lithuania's and Ukraine's tactics, while keeping his foot on Latvia's back despite the bullet wound as the blood seeped downwards and covering the little one's face as he continued to whimper. Fluffy blonde hair turned red and damp, and he tightly closed his eyes to block out the noise over his lifeless arm.

"Latvia, don't give up." Ukraine's booming words reached Latvia's ears. Her hands were over her chest as she ran diagonally to ram her shoulder into Russia's hip. The unforeseen shift of weight gave Latvia the chance to run away. The sight of the bone sent shivers down Estonia's spine.

"Latvia, I want you to go to Belgium now. She'll take care of your arm. If you fight anymore, it could get worse and put you in a horrible disposition."

"I'd rather fight until all of my bones are broken. I don't care," He carefully touched his arm without causing any further pain, "I promised to Liechtenstein I would avenge for her and I will keep that promise." Latvia's promise struck Estonia like never before and without notice he ran off for the last time with his arm dangling.

Whatever energy Latvia kept in reserves, pushed him forward for his one last chance. Unbeknownst to everyone else, Latvia kept a small stiletto dagger hidden under his gauntlet. As he ran he pulled it out with one, final breath.

"I promised Lili that I will no longer be a weakling to someone like you Russia! A monster who feeds on other people's misery and pain. I will show you that I'm strong." Tiny legs gave Latvia the impossible ability to jump, for quite a distance, right at Russia's chest as the dagger was thrusted forward. However, as Latvia wished for one attack to stick, he failed.

Russia took his black scarf as weapon and wrapped it tightly around Latvia's other wrist. The tight wrap left him dangling in the air and the purple aura surrounded both of them. In the heat of the moment, Russia shot out his left hand and clenched onto Latvia's neck. All air escaped from the little body and Russia quickly snapped it. The second snap was heard everywhere, but the snap resonated deeply within Estonia's soul.

_No, he just didn't kill him? He couldn't have? No. It can't be. _Anger and wrath put Estonia into a different state. Russia carelessly threw the lifeless body onto a snow-covered rock and the sound of that collision angered Estonia further.

"You think you can treat people like that!" Estonia clenched his fists and dropped his gun. Blue eyes stared straight into purple ones as his own aura appeared, an luminescent cobalt blue.

"England told everyone that each nation has their own power in their own form. My power rises from my loyalty to my true comrades." He raised up his right arm and, magically, his glasses transported right into his hand. As he put them back on, his aura intensified, "Russia, you believe by consuming people you will be able to go back to your old ways? Not while I have the strength of justice."

Estonia's aura was so bright, it cut through the dense wind and England smiled. _I know Estonia can do it. He has to._

Russia's purple aura appeared as well and he couldn't help but laugh at Estonia's weak attempt, "This is quite exhilarating wouldn't you think Estonia? I broke Latvia's neck like a twig and you snap too, this is hilarious." Out of the blue, a part of Russia's aura transformed into an 1827 Cavalry Sabre, with the aura continuously swirling around it. "Estonia, your life and everyone else's end today with you as the first one to die."

Glasses shined white as his gun was also surrounded by his aura in his hand. _I'm giving it my all into this one bullet. My last shot. _He stood perfectly still and saw Russia running in for the strike. As Russia's yelling came closer and closer, Estonia closed his eyes.

Lithuania's hair partly blocked his vision and saw Russia barreling. He was scared and knew it would end horribly, "Estonia, you mad man, get of there now. You're leaving yourself as a wide target for his sword."

As Russia raised his sword, right at Estonia's head, and prepared for the final strike Lithuania screamed, "No! Estonia!"

The scream opened Estonia's eyes widely and, with a cold stare, precisely fired the bullet right into Russia's heart and fainted afterwards. Ukraine ran over to him along with Lithuania and held his body, "Estonia?! Can you hear me? Wake up!"

Russia's body was completely lifeless as he gazed up into the white sky, "My heart, it's so cold. Colder than ever." His chest barely rose up as the irises in his eyes faded and he stopped breathing.

Coughing sounds escaped Estonia's throat and relieved Ukraine and Lithuania greatly. "Did I shoot him?" Both nodded as Ukraine went to go pick up Latvia and lied him right next to his closest friend, and Lithuania took off Estonia's glasses.

Estonia turned his head right next to Latvia and couldn't help but smile, "You see Latvia, we did it. I hope you can either see or hear our victory. You contributed more than you could ever think of and I think Lili would appreciate it the most." He continued to smile and he fell asleep from the exhaustion as the other battles raged on.

* * *

**Man, I really made Estonia badass in this chapter. I know a certain someone will really appreciate it.**

**A few A/N:**

**Sitt: Estonian for shit.**

**The weapon Russia has was in my cool weapons book which I'll be using from now on if I want to reference any weapon of any choice.**

**Please R&R! ^_^**


	19. Chapter 19: The Doll Who Breaks

**Happy New Years everyone! I hope all of you are having a good year so far. These chapters I'm going to be writing next are gonna be fun because I love writing fight scenes. (How many times have I said that before? XD)**

**Anyhow, hope y'all like this chapter.**

* * *

As Russia closed his eyes, his aura vanished completely. The Russian was completely lifeless. Lithuania and Ukraine picked up the body and carried it across the snow. After a few moments Estonia woke up, with a crack in his glasses, and carried Latvia over Belgium to look at his arm.

While all of the other nations fought against each other, Belgium hid behind a snow-covered boulder for any medical assistance. Her face was covered with a hat and thick scarf saw raw bone and blood trailing. She noticed Latvia and was utterly shocked, "What happened to him?"

Estonia slumped into the ground and slightly moaned in pain, "When we fought against Russia, Latvia tried to fight against him and when Russia grabbed his arm, he completely broke it. However, even though Latvia's arm was useless he tried one more time and," His throat was heavy and he tried to swallow the tears, "Russia snapped Latvia's neck and threw him against a rock. I don't know what will wake him up, but we can at least fix his arm."

The sight of the bone churned her stomach and she immediately opened her medical bag. "Listen, I want you and Lithuania to hold Latvia still. Ukraine, I want you to hold onto Russia no matter what. Even if you guys clearly knocked him out, I don't want him to go berserk."

Her face was serious, but overwhelmed with concern. She opened up the bag to grab a few splints and bandages. As she tried to mend Latvia's arm, Belarus saw her brother's hair about 30 feet away. _No, this cannot be. He can't be._

With her Vorpal blade, she darted across the field with eyes full of malice. As she reached the boulder, she flipped forward right in front of her brother with her eyes level at the gunshot wound. Her arms trembled greatly and her aura, a light shade of purple, appeared. Her voice as well turned slightly demonic and maniacal, "Which bastard shot my brother? I want to know now!"

Glasses shined as he fixed his gaze, "It was me who pulled the trigger."

The blade clinked against the boulder as she slowly stood up, "How dare you!" Within a flash, she lurched forward and Lithuania grabbed her right arm. "Natalya, you must stop this. This is not who you are," She tried with all of her might to break free, but Lithuania firmly kept his grasp, "I know about your oddities with your brother and it can be somewhat understandable. However, I cannot let you justify your actions with killing."

Her eyes twitched as the malice within her became present and kicked Lithuania right in the groin. He tried to get up and fight with her, until out of the blue, the tallest nation stopped both of them.

His hair fell slightly out of place and popped another cigarette into his mouth, "Why does this whole thing have to be such a pain?"

Belgium was shocked to see her older brother. "Brother, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be helping out the others?"

The puff of smoke from the cigarette was barely visible and he wasn't very satisfied with the taste of it. "Look's like I'll have to spend more to get what I like." He spat it out and stomped his foot on it to put out the flame. The howling wind made it difficult for Belarus to see everyone.

"Netherlands, it's been awhile. Still on your horrible smoking habit. You should really quit because smoking," She took the blade and licked it, cutting her tongue drawing just enough blood, "kills." Within a flash she lurched towards Belgium protecting Latvia. In fear Belgium closed her eyes and tightly held the tiny, lifeless body and use her body as a shield. The sound of a bullet shot her eyes wide open.

Smoke billowed out from a Halberd Double-Barreled Wheellock. "Can't believe I missed, oh well, I've got plenty of ammunition left." Belarus was astonished by the appearance of it, a combination of an axe and gun, and took her blade again and slashed it across the bottom of her wrist. More blood escaped from the open wound and she rubbed her wrist against her porcelain-esque face like a ruthless madwoman. The coldness of blood along with the icy winds soothed her bloodlust for murder. "Who ever knew the raw feeling of blood against your face? Netherlands, you should give it a try some time with me. Wouldn't you find it satisfying?"

He lifted up his weapon and rested it on his shoulders with a blank face, "Sorry Belarus, I'm not into kinky shit." Once again he reloaded it, in a quick matter of time, and fired immediately. To her the bullets meant nothing, she saw the bullets as a slow moving masses of energy in a condensed area of space. As the bullets were about to reach her face, she quickly swiped both downwards and made a deafening, high-pitched sound. The sound forced everyone nearby to cover their ears, but it didn't affect the Estonian.

"Listen Netherlands, if you don't take the fight somewhere else, someone else is going to get injured and your sister clearly has her hands full." Pale blonde hair tipped head downwards and looked at the larger nation giving him a smile of confidence. With another confidence booster, Netherlands barraged forward pushing Belarus into a wider area.

"You think can move me like some objectified thing!" Belarus yelled as she prepared her body into a fighter's stance with the blade diagonally protecting her face. The angle of the blade constantly shifted as she readied herself for the next attack. Netherlands shook his head in discontent and smirked, "Belarus, surrender yourself now, I don't want to hurt you. It doesn't seem right for a man like me to be hitting a girl."

Platinum blonde hair swirled upwards as the aura appeared once again. "You're not one to talk about hitting a girl." She flipped her hair in a girly fashion and couldn't help, but laugh. "Ha, you nearly shot me with one of your bullets. Isn't that another way to hit a girl?"

The Halberd clanked against his metal gauntlets and his demeanor remained stoic, emotionless. "Belarus, you are starting to get under my skin and I don't want have to take any drastic measures."

Before Netherlands took another step, Belarus drew the stiletto knife she kept in her shoe and attacked, surprising him. It lacerated not only the dense air, but punctured his right hand which held the weapon steadily. The pain forced him to drop it and quickly removed the knife before it caused any further damage. As he removed it, Belarus bolted for his neck, a prime target. Thankfully, he moved quickly just enough for the knife only to slightly slash the right side of his face and sucker punched her in the stomach region. "Thanks for another scar bitch." He took his thumb to wipe off the excess blood and flung it down to the snow. His hair was even more tussled and undone, and his behavior took an odd change; he carelessly took off his gauntlets and undid his hair completely, "I usually don't fight like this, but something's telling me that simple fighting moves won't do."

The blade shanked again and she got back into her fighting stance, "Well then, enough chit chat let's end it right here and now."

Legs danced back and forth as Netherlands and Belarus continuously dodged and counteracted their attacks. Every ounce of energy both had were used to their fullest extent. At one point, both of them stopped to breathe for one moment. Their breathing was heavy and shallow and they were at their limit.

Netherlands's arms and legs ached as his body felt like lead. "I'm at my limit and clearly you're at yours." Her arms slumped over her thighs and continued to tightly grab her blade. It was like a precious gemstone to her, something that couldn't be destroyed no matter how much damage it took.

His arms were battered with multiple cuts and he gathered the strength to stand up, but wobbled a little. "I'm gonna end it with one move. A simple move that anyone can do."

Silk-like hair became matted and damp; solid blue eyes were showered with crimson blood and her soul lost in a deep pit of hell. Once again, her aura appeared and shrouded her Vorpal blade like a flame and transformed it into her right arm creating an even larger blade. "I've decided traditional fighting tactics are just not enough." She raised her right arm and hammered it into the ground creating a small earthquake. "I'm gonna recreate the world in my vision. Finally, my brother and I will be able to procreate however we decide and not worry about society's standards no longer. My thirst for love has no bounds and I don't care."

"Belarus, you have a sick, twisted mind and it's about time I knock you back to your proper senses. You have to understand that there are certain limitations and we are representatives of our own damn countries." He stopped wobbling and did a quick, messy makeshift of his hair. Out of the blue, a pale yellow aura swelled around his arms and instantaneously healed the wounds.

Belarus's face twitched as well as her new right arm did. She ran with all of her might for one giant downward swing. Netherlands stood perfectly still making a clench with his right hand. The sound of rampaging footsteps was the only thing he heard and nothing else. As the sound got louder and louder, he finally entered his fighting stance by slightly bending his knees. He felt the bone-chilling blade just a few inches away from his face as he quickly turned around for a back-elbow strike to her forehead. The instant impact of his elbow shattered the blade into millions of pieces and reverted her arm back to normal; she then fell to the ground powerfully as her eyes faded and the aura vanished. Her lifeless body looked beautiful with the snow and he carefully picked her up. _This fight drained me, I haven't endured something like this in a long, long time. As far as I'm concerned, there's someone that she does love who isn't her brother. Whoever that lucky man is, I hope he realizes there's a true beauty to her more than her quirky personality traits._

He continued to carry her body back to where his sister was originally. Estonia, Lithuania, and Ukraine were happy that she was defeated, but saddened by her appearance. Lithuania helped Netherlands to lie her body next to Russia's. Green eyes and brown hair came, as well as tears, into contact with Belarus's face and caressed it. _I'm so sorry Natalya, I wasn't strong enough, but I promise I will treat you with kindness and grace. You deserve someone who cares about you and will always be there for you no matter what._

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed it and now it's time for Author's Notes, only one this time.**

**The Halberd Double-Barrelled Wheellock is a German combination weapon, as I said beforehand a double-barreled gun and an axe, made in 1590 and is fairly large weapon for Netherlands to use easily, and of course from my weapons book titled ****_Weapon: A Visual History of Arms and Armor. _****If you like weapons a lot like I do, try to pick it up when you have the chance.**

**Please R&R! ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20: Pride and Wrath Part 1

**Happy Valentines Day everyone (Or Single Jellyfish Day)! Ugh, it's probably the worst I've ever had because not only is my straightener broken and my school bag busted and with my hair in such a hot mess my hat kept on flying off my head from the high winds...TT_TT**

**Anyhow, enough of me kvetching (Yiddish for complaining XDD) let's get back to this story. So, now that Russia and Belarus are out of the way, the battle is about to reach its pinnacle point and things will begin to shift into place.**

**For the title of this chapter, I have pretty darn sure feeling that a certain someone will never let it down. (Don't get any funny feelings! XDD)**

**I hope all of you like part 1 of this chapter!**

* * *

Lithuania's tears and his crying was able to quiet down part of the ongoing war. He held what he believed was the most beautiful girl to him, the fairest of them all. Netherlands stood right beside him and was able to alleviate his sadness just a little, "Toris, everything will work out just fine. It will just be a matter of time until we get Prussia and undo everything he did."

The tallest nation knew that the Baltics and Ukraine were fine, but also knew that the war was far from over. As a safe, precautionary action he hid a flare underneath his jacket and decided to light it. The flame was incredibly bright and rocketed through the air.

Finland noticed it and knew it was time to shift to the next phase of the battle plan. "Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, Norway, it's time for our part." All of the Nordics nodded in agreement and barreled through the thick, dense air to regroup with Germany and England.

Denmark was the quickest to reach Germany, "Netherlands lit up the signal, it's time plans shifted slightly in our favor." The German agreed, and he took out his Great Dagger from his holster and stared at it intensively ready for the next move.

"I'll do whatever I must to stop my brother from achieving his goals." His tone was somber and the pain of fighting comrades clouded his mind.

_I will have to eventually fight him, but we must take out the others._

The brightness of the flame pierced the skies as Germany ran over to the Nordics. Just as he reached them, a bullet went off and forced him to duck.

"I can't believe I missed, oh well, I'll just have to try again and hopefully hit someone through their head."

Fumes escaped from Austria's Glock, but something was different about it. It was not only the external design of the gun was different, the type of dark, manic energy from within. The high velocity of the bullet made her hair fly up in the wind. Gorgeous locks of brunette and her face still, emotionless, inhuman-like. "Why must things be like this? I want to fight. Let me fight!"

White Death retaliated with his personal sniper, a M/91, and shot Austria dead center in between his eyes. "I'm sorry, but we have to take out whoever is more powerful and strategically it would be Austria." Sorrow and agony filled his eyes, but he knew what must be done. Fingers slowly pulled the trigger and just at the bullet left the barrel, Austria caught it with two fingers with a slight crack in his glasses from its impact. His coifed hair fell slightly out of place and he was pissed. "Those glasses are not cheap Finland, you will have to pay for a new pair with your own blood."

Suddenly Austria unwrapped his elegant scarf and used it to wrap it tightly around Finland's gun and neck. Air quickly escaped his throat as he gagged greatly trying to get out of the strangle. Not too far away, Sweden saw that attack coming and slashed at it with his Viking sword. "Hey wife, are you okay?"

Marks were left around the Finn's neck, but he smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Finland, you should really let the men do their work," Denmark stomped proudly with a smirk and a readied battle axe, "It's been a while since I've fought like this, I kinda miss the old Viking days."

Sweden was semi-irritated, but he was ready. "Denmark, you know I still have a grudge against you for what you did to my people. However, having that said, I know we can set aside our differences for the same cause." He looked over at Finland, while Norway and Iceland ran to him, "Finland, I need you three to tackle her somewhere else. Myself and Denmark we'll strike Austria head on."

A couple of snowballs were hidden in one of Iceland's pockets. The teenage nation acted his age by throwing one of them at her the chest. White snow spoiled her lovely black dress and trickled slowly down. "You stupid little punk, no wonder people can't stand you little irritating prick." The Norwegian was unamused by his younger brother's antics, but it left a great window of opportunity to lead her in a different direction. She followed them for about forty feet in field littered with the boulders; the field left them slightly disadvantaged. They all ran for what seemed endless and Finland knew he couldn't keep on knew that battle couldn't last any much longer, "I'm sorry Hungary, but I'll have to put you out of commission for right now. I'm really sorry."

"Put me out? Never!" She yelled like a psycho and unsheathed her hidden Scarce Austro Hungarian railroad officer sword. Step after step, she used the terrain as an advantage over the three nations. The Hungarian raised her sword to strike Finland in the neck. Suddenly, the Fin tried to counter attack her attack but Iceland somehow counteracted with some large-sized stones.

"Once again, you little punk!"

Iceland smirked, "Ah skit, I'm sorry we have to treat you this way, but I can't let you carry out Prussia's plan." Her clothes were tattered and a giant gash was visible over her right thigh.

"You want to treat me like I'm some weak woman who can't defend herself? I'll show you that I'm just as strong and the most beautiful nation in the world. No one will be ever to see the beauty I have."

The three were confused by what she meant and continued to listen to her bantering. "I will set the standards for all women to follow, only women," Her tone and pitch kept on getting higher and higher, "you chauvinistic pigs will be gone for good and I can rewrite history."

All of her bantering didn't matter to Iceland as he scoffed with a smirk, "Like hell that will happen." A nearby icicle dripped off in the distance and it was absolutely quiet. One large drop of water fell and the clash began.

Finland bolted to hide behind a boulder while mystical energies swelled around Norway's right and elevated it to cast a spell, but Hungary went right in for his neck. "No need to prolong the inevitable." Tiny, dainty hands wrapped around his neck, almost an impossible feat for her. She squeezed and squeezed with all of her might until a bullet went straight through her hand. Dead center. Blood puddled right under her feet and nothing but wrath was in her eyes. The bullet itself did not rattle her as Iceland went for a punch to the ribs and she let go of Norway's neck. She held her hand and examined it very carefully, in fine detail, and proceeded to lick the gashing wound.

"This blood, it's tainted. I'm no longer pure." She said in a quiet, soft tone while her hand continued to bleed. "I will purge this world of all wrong and correct it accordingly!"

Out of the blue, she ripped off part of her dress exposing her chest, "You'll have to thank Denmark for his gift earlier. I really love it a lot that I should really use it more often." Green eyes shined with the intensity of an assassin as she pierced her hand with her own blade.

The sight of the blood again churned Iceland's stomach and nearly vomited, "Why are you mutilating your own hand? Shouldn't a bullet stop you?"

He could hear and see the blade lacerating and slowly it tinted into a deep black color. Black blood dribbled into beautiful formations on the snow and she found pleasure from it. "Now that I'm done purifying myself of your sweat and filth, I'll kill each of you slowly and painfully." She lunged with the blade in front of her chest and thrusted it forwardly, with her right arm, in the middle of Iceland's chest. The Norwegian intercepted her attack with his right hand and flipped her onto the ground and Iceland pinned her legs down. Thankfully, the sword flew away from her hand.

Finland was still about 20 feet away from the brawl with his gun hidden behind a boulder. _I can't stand to watch anymore. This is just wrong and sickening, I have to do something. _He would never let his friends feel alone or isolated, he always made them laugh or smile. However, sadness and despair filled his heart. The Finn barreled through the rough blizzard, "Guys are you okay?"

The only thing Finland could see were a couple of scruff-marks and small blots of dried up blood on their faces. He could tell that Norway was drained and his aura was slowly fading away. Without warning, Hungary took that opportunity of weakness and exploded with a burst of energy. "You can't pin me down yet! I'm not out!"

Her eyes were dark. Black with a an iris of cardinal. All of the rage she had resonated deeply as the green aura intensified. "I'm going to put all of my energy to destroy all three of you with one strike!"

Norway readied himself with another spell, but Finland stepped in front of him, "Tino, what are you doing? Get out of my way, my magic is stronger than your puny gun." Pale, wispy blonde hair swooped amongst icy winds and his words were almost inaudible.

"Erikur, step back. I'll take care of her. Ludwig needs your magic as well as Arthur's."

He was shocked that Finland would be so bold in a treacherous situation, "Erikur, I want you and your brother to run. Run as far as you can. Things right here are not going to get pretty."

She smiled and almost began to laugh, "Are you serious? You, a little nation who relies on his 'man' to protect him? How pathetic."

Finland's face remained quiet and his eyes couldn't be seen. Deep, heavy breaths escaped his mouth as he slowly readied his sniper.

"RUN NOW!"

Norway and Iceland ran with all of their might, but Hungary didn't want to let them escape, "You aren't running from me you creeps!"

Every sound and visual didn't matter anymore to Finland. All that mattered was the one, winning shot he needed to fire. His finger was placed delicately along the trigger. Second by second passed as Hungary moved closer in on Norway and Iceland. Just as she was going to strike them horizontally with her blade and her face twisted, everything ended.

_NO! How could I have gotten shot? _Her lifeless body floated through the air, but an epitome hit her. _I'm in pain. So much pain. Am I going to die?_

Only after a few seconds, her body crashed hard into the ground. Long strands of brunette hair covered her face and the blood from the bullet wound puddled around her head. Red blood drowned her face and all of Finland's strength was depleted followed by him fainting. His eyes slowly closed, but then they opened suddenly when he was caught by Norway. "Tino, that shot was amazing. I knew Switzerland was good with his guns, but you shot that with absolute precision." The Fin nodded with happiness and fell asleep right in Norway's arms.

"Brother, I need you to bring Finland to Estonia and the others, Belgium should be able to take care of him. I'm heading off to see if Denmark and Sweden need help."

Before Norway ran off, he grabbed the gun not too far away from Hungary and he knew something had to be done in a gentlemanly manner. Carefully and gracefully, he picked up Hungary's body and carried it towards Iceland.

His younger brother was shocked, "What are you doing? I thought you were going over to Germany."

"I changed my mind, I couldn't leave Hungary there like that. As a gentleman, I couldn't do that." Both of them laughed and slowly made their way to Belgium's makeshift infirmary.

* * *

**Wow, it's been awhile since I've posted and don't worry my dear followers I will try to post the first chapter of Second of Generation of Sins soon. I'm relatively surprised by the number of alerts that people are liking the concept I made about a few months ago.**

**Now then, Author's Note:**

**White Death was Finland's historical sniper by the name of Simo Häyhä and he had the highest number of kills during the Winter War of 1939 to 1940. In addition, the M/91 is slightly different gun in comparison to Simo's. His was a modified Mosin-Nagant. (I'm so dorky about these kinds of things LOL.)**

**I hope everyone liked this, and part 2 should up soon and please R&R! ^_^**


	21. Chapter 21: Pride and Wrath Part 2

**I hope everyone is doing well and I'm freaking happy to post part 2 of this battle for my spring break up in Montana for a week and I'll be coated in snow! ^_^**

***WARNING* Got some cursing here and there. But nothing like Hidan's swearing from Naruto Shippuden. XDD**

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

* * *

The snow storm continued on and only got worse and worse. It seemed that the nations were only halfway through the battle, but there was more expected ahead.

Russia feeling cold, Belarus feeling shattered, and Hungary feeling pain. All of those emotions would seem so complex to a normal human, but a nation endures more of these emotions at a debilitating level after seeing their own people die and die again.

Broken glasses flew across the sky as well as a couple drops of blood. "Sweden, are you okay?"

Sweden's blonde hair was tattered and his eyes were barely visible with the blood on his face. His sword was full of scruff marks and he tried again to strike it downwards at Austria's chest. Just as the tip of the sword was a couple of centimeters away, Austria stopped the blade with his own right hand. More blood seeped through as the blade cut further and deeper into his hand. This dark side made him more malicious, "Sweden, your blade it soothes my aching soul. Denmark I can't believe you would downgrade yourself with this barbaric thing called a nation." Austria's blood-coated hand shot straight forward to Sweden's necks, but Sweden was able to doge it with a backwards flips right by his comrade.

Denmark's battle axe was readied for another strike held up in the air with a smirk. "Austria, you really know how to get under my skin don't you? You think you can act like a prince and have everyone kiss up to your ass? I don't think so." He usually taunted his enemies with his iconic smile and a slightly condescending, or even, sarcastic tone. High tensions were felt on both opposing sides as Sweden's energy and spirit slowly faded away. Hands and arms full of scruff marks and trickling blood ran from his shoulders to his fingertips. How much could one immortal nation endure before their will dissipates? Denmark on the other hand was not nearly as marked up and had no plans on quitting early. The dynamic relationship between the two was certainly unique in its own quirky ways. Sweden being quiet and reserved while Denmark was loud and boisterous. They looked at each other intensely ready to end this small battle.

"Denmark, it was an honor fighting with you again. I know our history has never been that pretty, but I can assure you that victory is within our grasp." Sweden's voice was semi-recognizable despite his incredibly thick accent. He looked at Austria full of perseverance, but oddly smiled. "Are you willing to cause us to endure so much pain and agony all in the name of a 'utopia'? You are just sick and twisted."

Any comment among the high winds was unheard and Austria didn't give a care to the world about it. Glasses shined white as he examined the wound right where his scarf would be. A small chuckle was heard under his breath, but overtime it turned into a maniacal laugh. "Ha! Can you truly begin to understand that I'm more powerful than both of you combined? I am Austria, the better nation of the whole globe. I couldn't care about people's weaknesses. All mortals will just end up dying at my feet as I rise higher and higher global domination."

The sound of Denmark's axe shifting around his protective shoulder armor was along with that same smirk and familiar laugh. "Austria you are so prissy. Do you ever listen to yourself? You think you are so high and proud just because of a couple powers someone had to give to you? True powers comes from within yourself, not relying on others." Sweden was concerned that Denmark's comments were only making the situation worse. _You idiot what do you think you're doing? You're usually never good at being subtle about anything._

Out of the blue Denmark winked at him with his smirk. Sweden fully knew what Denmark's true plans were. Arms felt like lead as the Swedish nation tried to pick up sword one more time. This time, the final strike to prove what the essence of what power was. "Austria, I can only assure you that whatever power you have will not lead to your victory. Malicious powers like yours can only lead to despair and misery, and I can certainly tell that Hungary would not want to be a part of it. You do love her right?"

Austria's irises flickered between red and violet, and his arms trembled in pain as his hands closed tightly into fists. The level of pain and agony was intense that caused his knees to drop to the ground while he held his head. Hot tears slowly dripped down his beautiful face and when looked back up at his enemies, his violet eyes were finally seen. "I do not want to feel this power anymore. It's tearing me apart. I can feel the pain Hungary is in. I just want to hold and caress her again." He raised both of his arms to expose his chest while his voice slightly trembled, "Denmark and Sweden, I give both of you permission to stab me right at my heart."

Suddenly, his silver aura appeared and more pain shot through his body downwards. Arms contorted inwards and his face twisted. After a couple of seconds, the pain vanished and he stood back up slumped over, but his eyes twitched strangely. Madness and wrath took hold of all of Austria's senses. Denmark and Sweden knew something was not right and readied their weapons just in case.

The Swedish nation held his sword in front of his face with his right foot prepared to shift at the drop of a hat. Austria slowly raised his right arm up and a small stiletto knife shot out from his sleeve into his hand encased with the same silver aura. Denmark held his axe behind his back with the blade facing Sweden's legs.

Tensions rose higher and higher until Austria made the first step and screamed, "You worthless nations will die by my hands and I shall be praised and glorified greatly!"

Austria thrusted the knife towards Sweden's jugular vein, but Denmark intercepted that attack with a kick to Austria's arm and knocked the blade out. "You'll have to try better than that. I won't let those half-assed attacks slide so easily." Coifed black hair fell out place as Austria tried to go into a back flip Sweden struck his blade diagonally downwards at Austria's chest, but missed it by a few inches. Austria then grabbed the blade and knocked it out of Sweden's hands. The two went into hand-to-hand combat. Punches and kicks flew across the snow-land until Denmark, with a powerful and deadly strike, lacerated part of Austria's shoulder.

More and more black blood oozed out and Austria's madness skyrocketed immensely. _Those two will never comprehend my power nor will they ever get a taste of it._

"Can you two really understand my reasoning as to why I act this way?" Austria said in a condescending tone and continued on with his monologue, "Only those who are chosen by God's hands will purge this wretched world into a new genesis and I vastly believe in Prussia's cause."

Talks of world domination did not matter to Denmark, the only thing that mattered to him was the safety and happiness of others. Shadows covered Denmark's face, "Have you been really listening to yourself this while time? Domination, power, death, these cannot lead to something of great value. Only chaos and despair. I know I should be the one to talk about violent histories, but that's all in the past and right now I want to make sure none of that happens."

A smile slowly formed on Austria's face, but Sweden went in for the sneak attack and it stuck. "No, how could this have happened?" Any feeling of emotions vanished as the blade pierced through Austria's heart thoroughly. "How did you get your blade back?! It can't be?!"

Blue eyes shined bright as the moon as Sweden's own aura appeared and he slowly chanted, with a trick he picked up from Norway awhile ago, "By the heavens, please allow this poor soul redemption and remind him what it means to love again." Bright and flashing images of Hungary's smile and the two holding each other's hand was overwhelming as Austria felt into a state of deep unconsciousness with his eyes and hair reverting back to normal.

Sweden and Denmark were both exhausted by the end of their battle, but knew this victory was necessary to reach the end. They got up and went to carry Austria's limp body and brought him back to Hungary. Estonia was still partially knocked out by his own battle, but the sight of two lovers coming back together made him shed a tear. _I just want everyone to smile again and feel no pain._

* * *

**Man, this was a fun chapter to write.**

**No author's notes this time, but please R&R! ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22: Brothers Torn by Jealousy

**Wow, this story is still going on strong with all of these battles and things will start to spiral down to a conclusion that I think will end it properly.**

**Damn it me getting sick and delaying me writing because the last thing I should be doing is writing while I'm sick. w**

**And on top of that, it's getting to the end of the semester and I'm burned out...I just want it to be over so I can sleep a day..XDD**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The snow was just so infinite, never ending until the last snowflake fell from the heavens. Blood and emotions were spilled countless times all for the sake of saving everyone from insanity.

The blonde German was still waiting his turn to attack, but the thought of comrades falling from grace almost fogged up his mentality. White teeth gritted in anger, but he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

A hand of absolute reassurance, "Listen chap, I'm not going to let you get lost in this battle, you're our trump card. The one to finish it all and justify it appropriately."

Thick eyebrows showed tenacity and Germany could see it. He knew he had to wait just a little more.

Meanwhile America and Cuba were getting closer to their prime target, Canada. As far as relationships go between these two brothers, America was recognized all the time while Canada would have to constantly remind others that he's not his brother. Shy, quiet, and cold, these personality traits resonated strongly and made him feel alone and isolated.

A pair of brothers who look very alike, but are individuals.

Cuba has realized the mistakes he's made throughout the years. _I'm such an idiot. Yelling at Canada thinking that he's America and all of the issues I have with that man and his philosophies. I feel so selfish._

All of the stress was wearing down on America the most. He was very scared, something that never happens to him. Most of the time he's prideful and gloating, but never mean in any sort. All he wants to do is eat his fast food and not worry about real problems. That was about to change drastically, but it's never easy for him to make those decisions.

Snow thick as molasses fogged up America's glasses as he could barely see his own flesh and blood.

"I'm so happy to see my dumbass brother, " Canada dropped his head downwards full of maliciousness and a slightly raspy tone, "Alfred."

America knew that the battle would be exhausting and he took off his glasses and put them in a protective case. "Brother, I know a lot has happened since we were young nations. We make mistakes and can learn from them." Tears felt heavy on America's face, "However, this mistake your about to make will have tremendous consequences; I can't let you become something that you're not."

The pain of fighting a brother, similar to Germany's uncertainty about fighting his brother, was unimaginable and inconceivable. America and Canada are so kind and caring, in their own unique ways.

However, all of America's words did not matter to Canada's primary objective. Eliminating those who are too weak to become a part of Prussia's new world.

"Alfred, has anyone bothered to tell you how annoying you can get?" Canada said in his usual quiet tone. All of a sudden, hidden rage emerged, "You always had to steal the spotlight did you?! Always gloating about how great you are and making sure you're the attention whore!"

Even though Cuba was right there, he couldn't let those words to continue to be spoken by one of his friends. "Canada enough! This is not who you are! Wake up!" The Cuban secretly hid a filled needle of anesthesia from Romano's surgery awhile back. He had to wait for the right opportunity to use it.

America on the other hand was determined to fight his brother, "Cuba, stay out of my way." His tone full of serious determination, anything unlike the American's typical attitude. "I'm gonna give this all I've got even if it costs me my body or my soul."

Legs ran quicker than light as America pulled out his 1894 Winchester Model and started pulling the trigger continuously. Shot after shot, Canada's advanced agility allowed him to dodge each bullet. Time and space did not even exist in Canada's mind as he slowly grabbed the end of the barrel with his left hand and snapped the gun in half like a twig.

"What the hell?!" The young, blonde American screamed as he tried to quickly dodge Canada's open right hand for some sort of attack. Uneasiness filled the blue-eyed nation when he would have to physically attack.

Canada's once pure and innocent pale purple eyes were filled with cruel intentions to bring pain to those who have never recognized the shy nation. Whenever he wanted to be recognized by them, he usually met with anger and confusion. Mainly, the confusion that was Cuba's fault.

"Why, Cuba? Every time you see me, you think I'm that barbaric thing called a nation. Brother, you disgust me so much." Pain and suffering could be heard in Canada's voice. Tears heavy as lead slowly dripped down his face and he cried furiously right in front of his brother. He continued to hold onto the broken gun and his dark orange aura appeared. America and Cuba were scared for what was to come. Just as the aura reached its peak of saturation, a small laugh could be heard under Canada's breath. "Ha, you think it's that easy to beat me brother? You may have your guns, but your guns could never match my intelligence which you lack completely."

America didn't know how to react, all he could do was to breathe heavily and try to find the right opportunity to move.

All of a sudden, Canada's open right hand produced a Fairbairn-Sykes fighting knife and clenched it tightly to thrust it at America's sternum. The sudden thrust forced America to flip backwards right back to Cuba. Blue eyes filled with absolute frustration forced the American to think rationally and maybe somehow find the good and kind hearted Canada.

"Alfred, what the hell are you doing man? You want to get killed?" Cuba yelled at America and broke him out of his trance. "You can't act like this, your brother needs you the most and you can't afford to mess up now!"

America realized that his moping and attitude was not helping his situation at all. Usually he likes to headwall into every situation that comes his way, but it would not be enough that time. All of a sudden, the prideful America stood up with his gun propped on his shoulder and with a tone full of honor, "Matthew, I will show everyone that you are just as important as me. In fact, I feel so ashamed that I don't hang out with you enough. We are brothers after and there should be no reason at all for you to feel alone or isolated."

Words of encouragement did not matter to Canada at all as his aura intensified again and he gritted his teeth in pure hatred. "You're such an idiot that I just want to laugh so badly." He slowly chuckled and screamed, "All of you will fall before Prussia's feet!"

Canada lurched out again to strike down vertically, but America counteracted with a kick to the chest in hopes of knocking out the knife. The attack luckily connected and the knife fell, and while it fell, Canada's pale hands shot out to choke him. Hands linked up and thoughts of death fleeted through Canada's head as his clasp got tighter and tighter. All air escaped from the youngest nation and he was on the brink of passing out into a coma. Cuba ran with all of his might to help out his ally with the needle present in his right hand. The sloshing liquid was caught by Canada's pale eyes and he knew what Cuba was planning.

Just as Cuba was about to inject the needle, Canada seized the moment to grab the needle. The Cuban tried all of his might to push it forward, but Canada's strength outranked Cuba's.

Liquid slowly drained into Cuba's arm and the feeling of faintness and dizziness overwhelmed him. "No! I can't go passing out." The anesthetic component of the liquid made his body limp and he fell down to the ground hard. His eyelids grew heavier, but he tried to resist it and noticed that the needle wasn't completely empty. That minute amount would be just enough to knock Canada off balance slightly. His voice barely escaped and whispered, "America, you can still win. I believe," Right in the middle of his sentence his eyes closed and with his last breath before falling into unconsciousness, "you."

For once, anger filled the American nation. He was ready to make the necessary actions, even if he knew there would be severe consequences. _Juan put himself on the line and it's all my fault. I will not let his actions be in vain._

With an open right hand, America channeled all of his energy into that one focal point. The blood vessels popped out from the enormous surge of energy and his own aura appeared, ready to end it all with one strike. Suddenly, the dormant needle was surrounded by those similar energy spirits and it shattered forcing the remaining liquid into a swirling ball.

"Matthew, I will not allow Prussia to brainwash you into doing regrettable actions." He said with a serious tone and his head tilted to his right side.

The ball of liquid continued to swirl as America ran faster and faster. More strange energies surrounded his whole body.

Canada slightly knew what his brother was up to. _I see, you're gonna try to knock me out with a direct attack. It's such a shame that you're putting all of your energy into one, single attack. _"If you think you can attack me with brute force, then I think you're mistaking all of the power I have in one finger compared to you!" He yelled with vexation and his eyes slightly slanted downwards. The orange aura appeared again, but part of it formed into a similar ball of energy America had.

Both were running at each with an incredible speed and their own inner powers were just immensely incredible. Almost God-like. However, no where in comparison to Prussia's power. For that was the case.

Spiritual entities collided against each other as America and Canada attacked each other, literally, head on.

Germany could see the humungous explosions from his position and knew America would win his battle.

America and Canada continued colliding with each other. Their massive spirit bombs were far beyond an immortal nation could possibly contain.

"Matthew, I will save you!"

The thought of defeat was not registered in the Canadian and he yelled like a madman, "I will never lose to lowlife like," Just as he was about to finish his sentence, America's energy finally knocked Canada off balance and part of the anesthesia entered through Canada's chest.

A heart can beat so fast, it cannot be heard sometimes. It can be soothing for a calm and human soul.

Eyes full of malice metamorphosed into eyes full of innocence. An innocence filled with familiar shyness.

For once, Canada could smile while his limp body hit the ground hard with a couple of blood splotches across his baby face.

All of the energies dissipated and America's body felt like lead, but he had to make up to his brother. The pain and suffering crippled the young nation, tears of remorse slowly trickled. He slowly walked over to his brother to carry him back to Germany and the others. Just as the crunching sounds of America's passes, Cuba finally wakes up. "Ah man, my head. I feel like I've been on a freaking loopy trip." He said groggily with his body gradually gaining full sensation.

Cuba got up on his feet, and was distraught to see Canada battered and bruised. _Matthew, I want to make up to you in any way I can. From now on, I'll treat you with the respect you deserve._

The two slowly made their way back to Belgium's makeshift hospital and saw all of the other battered nations. Estonia was slumped against a boulder and he mustered enough energy to stand up with a slight limp. "Alfred, Juan, I can see that both of you accomplished your goal. The fight's far from over. Germany WILL win it all."

The blonde Estonian stared off into the distance allowing images of Germany saving Prussia from the insanity and madness of his torn and broken soul. No nation should have to suffer like that and Estonia knew that everyone should work together in order to overcome the obstacles. He wanted to think that there was no possible chance of winning the whole war, but something told him not to be a realist for once. Instead an optimist with a bright, clear vision of the future ahead and beyond.

America carried Canada and laid him next to the other fallen and unconscious nations. The sight of nations bruised and blooded churned America's stomach, a feeling he was never used to.

Snow fell and fell, a single flake ever so fragile and delicate enlightened America's mood as it fell directly onto his glasses. _All nations are like snowflakes, we collaborate together into one big snowball that should be full of happiness and joy. No nation deserves to feel alone or isolated._

He closed his eyes and let the silence lulled him into a small nap until he would be called for again.

* * *

**Here's some author's notes for you guys:**

**The Fairbairn-Skykes fighting knife was a weapon that originated in the United Kingdom, but Canada did use during World War II and I really tried to find a Canadian-based weapon, but it ended up being a huge pain.**

**The 1894 Winchester Model (XD, I think of Sam and Dean Winchester from Supernatural) was a weapon with American roots and a Sports Gun.**

**For Cuba's human name, I know there are a couple of names Himaruya listed and I liked the name Juan.**

**Looks like America used Rasengan...XDD**

**If always, Google these weapons so that you can get a better visual of them.**

**Please R&R! Hopefully I can get the next chapter of Second Generation of Sins out soon, but I probably won't get this story done until somewhere in the summer. Don't you just hate it when you plan things out, sometimes it doesn't follow through? TT_TT'**


	23. Chapter 23: Feeling Ungrateful

**Hey everyone! I hope many of you liked the newest chapter I posted of this and Second Generation of Sins.**

**Well, about halfway with the battles and I can't wait to finish writing this whole fanfic this summer now that I have more free time. **

**Hope everybody enjoys this chapter.**

* * *

Blood. Insanity. Pain. Those mere words held more power than any mortal could possibly imagine. Germany knew that everyone was reaching their breaking points. He was tired of waiting for his turn. _Damn it, I'm stuck here with England and we still have to wait it out._

America finally regained consciousness and was able to stand up, but he wobbled a little. Blonde hair fell slightly out of place and an immediate crack formed on his glasses. "Are you serious?! You have got to be kidding me! How much am I going to pay for them now?" He was extremely flustered, but he remembered to maintain his composure. _This could be a whole lot worse, come on dude. There's no need to freak out over something this small._

Overtime Estonia was able to move around a little more freely with more energy and he wanted to help out Belgium greatly, "Is there anything I can do to help Anri?"

"Yeah sure, let me," She said kindly and all of a sudden, when she was just trying to grab one thing, the Spaniard's laugh was heard loud and clear from a long distance away. "Romano! Come out you filthy bastard! Why don't you put your tongue on the blade for once!?" An intense red aura was clearly visible through the dense, white snow and the nations nearby Belgium were a little scared.

The laugh startled Lithuania and he scurried to the top of the boulder to see Spain. "Šūdas! Where is Romano when you need him? I think he's the only one who can set Spain right!" Lithuania tried to find some sort of phone to contact China and Romano, but he remembered that neither of them had any phones or other means of communication on hand. "What are we going to do? Someone has to go to China and Romano, and warn them." Suddenly, he thought quickly that he could find them nearby Germany's spot.

With quick haste, Lithuania barreled through the snow and surprisingly found them nearby a boulder. "China, Romano, Spain's here. You have to do something now."

Even though those two nations did not have that much in common such as cultures, customs, or even traditions, they could set their differences aside and fight for the right cause. The Italian seemed that he was not ready to fight so China smacked him in the back of the head.

"Come on Romano! Get your act together! This isn't the time to let your pettiness get in the way!" He yelled.

Romano was always used to seeing Spain as a role model when he grew up and even the bullet wound from before still made him scared and nervous. _I know Spain has more experience with battles and wars. The times he fought with England and France make him a veteran compared to me._

His timid nature could be seen in his hazel eyes, but China was geared up to go.

"I might be the oldest nation right here, but this weapon will remind me of my youth and give me my strength." Surprisingly, China has learned some other tricks of the trade throughout the 4000 years of his country's growth. Hidden underneath his gauntlet was a jade bracelet he kept as a precious treasure. Romano was intrigued by it and as soon as he got a closer look at it, it glowed a jade color as well. More energies surrounded the bracelet and formed a sphere containing hundreds of Chinese characters strung together as words. As the words and characters linked up, a weapon formed and Romano was shocked by it. He couldn't believe that China would be able to conjure up his own magic.

However, that magic had something that was hard to resist. "Hey, Wang, I know I tend to jump the gun on things proverbially and literally, I can't really help but thank you for partnering up with me. It would be too hard for me to fight against Antonio."

China sighed in sadness, but had a stern face ready to fight. He grasped his weapon tightly and leaped in front of the boulder while Romano slowly followed him. In the meanwhile, Lithuania stayed back just in case things went from bad to worse. _I know those two can do it. They just have to._

With the glazed blade in front of his body, more jade-colored energies swelled. "Come out here to fight you bastard! I'll take you on if it means to cut down Prussia in numbers."

"Oh, (in Spanish), parace que este idiota no sabe cuando el matador supere el toro. It's such a shame that people like you try to exist and serve a purpose." He said with a slightly sinisterly tone and his head tilted down. Somehow Romano understood all of it. His anger and madness resonated so much it made China outright sick to his stomach.

He yelled at the top his throat, "What right do you have when you shoot the person you took care of?! I can't believe you would stoop so low Spain!" After his yelling, he breathed heavily with a face full of loathe and hate. Normally he would act like a wiser and knowledgable nation, however the amount of damage Spain caused was unforgivable.

All of a sudden, Spain slammed his Halberd, "Are you asking for a challenge or your death? Pick one please, I hate to wait for these kinds of things."

Suddenly, China ran with all of his might with the blade ready to strike. Just as China rotated his body, Spain pulled out a familiar gun. His Ruby Pistol. As soon as Romano saw it, he fired a round right at Spain's right hand with his Franchi LF57 and knocked it off. "Don't you dare use that gun, I let Prussia shoot me with it. You will not become like that soulless bastard."

Blood trickled slowly from the rather large wound down to his fingertips. The feeling of cold blood on each finger was soothing and almost delectable as he licked them slowly, savoring the flavor. "I don't only crave blood right now, no, I crave your defeat. Why don't you make it easier for you two and surrender now?" His blood continued to drip as he rubbed the remaining blood across his incredibly tan skin and laughed maliciously. "Actually, I change my mind," He turned his attention to Romano and his red aura made its presence. "Romano, Lovino, could you do the honor and die for me?"

"What the hell do you mean?" The Italian said confusingly just as Spain ran towards him and choked him. Spain's bloodied right hand slowly closed any possible chance for air to go through until China struck back with a downward slash. The tip of the blade cut through Spain's matador outfit and left a big gash across his back. As he felt the blade cut against his skin, his face got more and more twisted with evil. Almost like he enjoyed every second of it. Romano took the chance to regroup and think of a slightly different strategy.

After China was done with his attack, he felt that something wasn't right. _Why isn't Spain attacking us with his weapons? Usually whenever he's involved in any battle, he will attack relentlessly. Is he waiting for the perfect moment to strike us at our weakest point? _Within quick instinct, the Chinese nation readied himself for another attack as the Spaniard nation swung his Halberd and slightly brushed against China's gauntlet. A few shards were flung about and cut up their faces. The small rivers of blood contradicted China's extremely pale face and he could feel each drip running down.

Another bullet escaped Romano's chamber with intensity to break the staff, however, to his dismay, the bullet missed and Spain dropped his weapon completely and decided to change the game. "Romano, if you are truly a man, fight me head on. Please China, stay out of this battle. I don't want any unnecessary distractions."

"It will take more than words to make me stop," Just as China was about to finish his sentence, Romano hit him in the back of the head with a punch and knocked unconscious.

_I'm sorry Wang, I appreciate everything you have done for me, however this is my battle and my battle alone._

"Before we continue to fight Antonio, let me ask you one important thing; why are you so bent on killing just me?"

"Isn't it obvious Romano? I took care of you and you never thanked me for any of it." Spain's red aura continued to encircle his body and his tone got more dark and malicious. He clenched his teeth and was about to yell another threat at him, suddenly his face showed showed pain and he collapsed to the ground. The blood vessels became very prominent and tears slowly fell down his face. He was in utter pain and shock. "Lovino, you need to run. Get away from me. This darkness in my soul is killing me," He tried to fight against it, "Prussia needs to be stopped."

Suddenly, his back got severely arched and he yelled in a mixture of English and Spanish. Romano tried to understand what he was saying and kept his finger on the trigger just in case the dark magic would make a turn for the worse. And it did.

All of the red aura suffocated Spain's body and forced his body back up, slumped over. He breathed heavily and a slight hissing sound could be heard. Romano was scared to the core, but he didn't want to show it. He maintained his poker-face and held the gun firmly ready to fire. "Antonio, think about what you're doing before you make any drastic decisions. I don't want to shoot you, but you'll make me do it and it's something that I will have to regret."

The stress of pulling the trigger at any second made Romano sweat. Without warning Spain picked up the broken Halberd blade and it almost left his hand, but he continued to fight against the darkness. "Romano, shoot me now! I can't hold on for much longer!" His arms shook terribly and the pain was just unbearable. He looked like he was ready to die, ready to end all of the suffering. _I can't go on like this anymore, maybe my purpose is to be still and accept things as they are._

"Spain, please don't be mad," Romano cried and cried, and his hands trembled greatly, but he regained the right amount of composure. He put all of his energy into his final shot as he started to run. Time seemed so insignificant to him, second by second passed like an eternity. His own aura appeared, a red one like Spain's but one filled with a light. He yelled, "Antonio, I wish I could make up everything to you and this will do for now!" Just as he finished yelling, he finally pulled the trigger. A crimson bullet left the chamber and spiraled extremely quickly. All of Romano's care and personality traits were within that bullet and somehow turned into a point blank shot in Spain's forehead.

Red blood splattered everywhere and even some of the splashes landed on Romano's hands and parts of China's hair. As soon as China felt the cold blood he woke up, "What happened?"

_Wait a second, Romano knocked me out and wanted to fight Spain head on. Looks like Romano did it._

"Romano, are you okay?" China tried to give him some sort of reassurance, but when China was within a hand's distance to Romano's shoulders, the Italian suddenly passed out. All of the energy Romano expedited was just too much. On the ground, he looked like a child who needed care and attention. Something that Spain did very well.

Lithuania was shocked by all of it and he ran to go help China out. Shards of weapons were everywhere and blended surprisingly well with the blood. Almost like a memory familiar to the Lithuanian. "Here, let me carry Spain and you can carry Romano." The two struggled to carry the unconscious nations, but they smiled at each other.

"Wow Lithuania, I would have to say that I'm impressed that you can still stand up on two legs. I thought your battle with Russia would drain you completely." The Asian said excitedly, but he still wanted to appear mature. Unexpectedly, Lithuania found it amusing and laughed leaving China completely confused.

"You can't assume that people are only so strong based on their appearances. I may not look it, but all of the scars I got over the years have made me stronger and it makes me laugh that I'm still fighting with whatever energy I've got left. I guess I could say that Latvia and Estonia are my sources of inspiration, like brothers just as Spain treated Romano like the little brother he never had."

The two made their way slowly through the dense snow, trudging step by step.

Even with Spain out of the picture, Prussia waited in his little sphere with pictures of his brother's face erased on all of them. His black aura was painful, but it satisfied him as he clenched his fists. "I'm tired of waiting just like you are Ludwig, however, your demise will be linked to everyone else. All of you will die."

* * *

**Damn Prussia, way to ruin that bonding moment between the two.**

**I can't believe that it's almost been a year since I started this story and how far I've gone in terms of my writing confidence. Once again, I can't thank Tanglepelt enough for her words of encouragement and fixing anything I felt was grammatically incorrect. *Inserts Grammar Nazi joke XDD***

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Well, now that Spain's down, wanna guess who's next? It's another member of the Bad Friends Trio...*obvious hint***

**So here are a few author's notes:**

**Once again the Ruby Pistol made its appearance again and it is indeed a Spanish weapon, but used during the first World War by the French.**

**I wanted to give China a really cool weapon so I was looking through my weapons book and nothing was capturing my eye until I googled Chinese weapons. That weapon does actually exist and appears in various Asian influenced games such as Dynasty Warriors and I think there was some variation of it in the Ninja Gaiden games *Favorite game of mine BTW***

**Romano's weapon, the Franchi LF57, is another weapon I found in a cool book called The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Guns in glorious color and very detailed images. This gun was mainly enlisted to the Italian Navy.**

**Please R&R! ^_^**


End file.
